Dulces Recuerdos
by Akashoujo948
Summary: Es bien conocido, al menos por sus colegas, que el famoso detective L, aclamado mundialmente tiene un gran gusto por los dulces. Pero nadie sabía el por qué de esa "dulce obsesión".
1. Gustos de Azúcar

_**Disclaimer: NI DEATH NOTE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE, **_**TSUGUMI ŌBA****Y****TAKESHI OBATA****,** _**REITERO, NO MIA.**_

_**LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO.**_

_**Lo único que me pertenece son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, estimados lectores!**_

_**Como podrán comprobar, este es un pequeña proyecto sobre L/Ryuzaki, mi personaje favorito de Death Note. Esta es la segunda historia sobre la que escribo a parte de Kuroshitsuji (la primera fue Hellsing), y estoy muy emocionada por ello. Aunque he visto muchos animes, sólo escribo sobre aquellos que me apasionan, como los animes que mencioné antes. La verdad aun no tenía pensado escribir sobre Death Note, pero esta madrugada, a las 2:00 am exactamente, la idea vino a mí, y la plasmé de inmediato…**_

_**Al principio, pensé en hacerlo como un one shot, pero viendo que las ideas se están extendiendo, como suele sucederme mientras escribo, lo publicaré en tres partes. Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, y que puedan dejar sus comentarios una vez terminen de leerlo.**_

_**También deben saber que la historia está ambientada varios años antes del caso Kira, cuando L tenía 18 años de edad.**_

_**Mil gracias de antemano por los reviews, por añadir la historia a favoritos, o por añadirme a mí como una de sus autoras favoritas… gracias por todo su apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido.**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Gustos de azúcar.

¿Por qué L, el famoso detective de gran prestigio a nivel mundial, tenía esa obsesiva adicción por el azúcar?

Nadie lo sabía.

Ni siquiera Watari, su mayordomo y tutor, sabía el motivo.

Simplemente, de un momento a otro, sucedió.

Quien pudiera imaginar que alguien como L, el detective más reconocido y respetado del mundo, tuviera semejante vicio, comparable al de un niño.

Porque sí, L a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño a pesar de su edad.

Algo innegable, era su personalidad excéntrica, y a la vez, infantil.

Odiaba perder.

No se iba a la cama, aun cuando su mayordomo, quien vendría a ser su única figura paterna, le sugería que dejara el trabajo en manos de sus colegas, y descansara. Pero él se negaba, alegando que si el crimen no dormía, él tampoco habría de hacerlo. De lo contrario, ¿quién haría justicia? ¿Quién más sino él, lucharía porque la justica prevaleciera?

L siempre se salía con la suya.

No descansaba, sino que se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, más aun durante su último caso, donde no quería perder de vista ni por un segundo subatómico a su único sospechoso.

No enderezaba su postura, aun cuando sabía que corría el riesgo de provocarse una severa escoliosis con los años, si no corregía la manera en que caminaba y se sentaba. Siempre se sentaba apoyándose en sus cuclillas, aun si estaba en un mueble, una cama, o una silla. Demostró su habilidad para permanecer por horas en una posición que cansaba a los demás en menos de dos minutos; aun en una silla plegable, donde permaneció en esa posición largo rato, sin perder el equilibrio. Aun cuando visitaba lugares públicos como restaurantes o la universidad donde asistió escasamente una semana, se sentaba de esa manera tan peculiar. Cuando caminaba, lo hacía inclinado, con la cabeza baja, como pensando a medida que veía sus propios pasos avanzar. Siempre con esa actitud despreocupada, taciturna, con esa expresión en su pálido rostro que lo hacía ver como si estuviera en la luna.

Pero la única cosa por la que L jamás desistiría, así vinieran todos los médicos del mundo, era su bien conocido gusto por el azúcar. L siempre estaba con alguna cosa que poseyera azúcar en su boca. Bien fuera café, pastelillos o chocolates, las cosas dulces nunca faltaban donde L estuviera. Watari se encargaba expresamente de ello, con gran dedicación en conseguir sólo lo mejor, al ver que el joven detective disfrutaba en gran manera consumiendo esas alarmantes cantidades de glucosa.

Cualquier nutricionista se hubiera preocupado en sobremanera si viera la exorbitante cantidad de postres, pastelillos, chocolates, donas, malvaviscos y café que L comía a diario. Cualquiera, al verlo con ese aspecto desaliñado y delgado, sumado a su adicción, no dudaría en recomendar llevar al muchacho ante un grupo de autoayuda, y a un hospital a tratarse antes de que una irreversible diabetes se desatara en su sangre.

Pero a L eso no le importaba, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Pareciera que ni se diera cuenta de la manera atónita en que lo observaban sus colegas al verlo consumir de manera hasta creativa los dulces que Watari le llevaba. En lugar de ello, les devolvía una mirada curiosa, casi atenta, que denotaba su total desconocimiento e inocencia ante lo que en verdad pensaba los oficiales, preguntándoles si querían un poco también. En vista del silencio que reinaba la habitación del hotel en que se estuvieran quedando como respuesta, le pedía a Watari que les sirviera también un poco a sus ayudantes.

_Quizás son un poco tímidos… _pensaba el joven detective, mientras saboreaba su helado de pistacho, y se giraba para quedar frente a las pantallas nuevamente.

Pero aun así, L era capaz de resolver los casos más intrincados y los misterios más complicados. No había nadie como él en todo el mundo, no existía ni una sola persona que pudiera compararse a totalidad con su inteligencia. Fue él quien construyó la base, para poder atrapar a Kira, el más temido y alabado criminal de la historia. Aun cuando no existían las suficientes evidencias para dar con un solo sospechoso, él logró encontrar al sospechoso principal, y quien resultó ser en realidad el afamado asesino.

Quizás sí eran las gigantescas cantidades de azúcar lo que le permitía mantenerse despierto, y lo que mantenía su valioso cerebro trabajando siempre.

Es algo bien conocido por todos, que el azúcar es un estimulante. Te da energía para seguir activo, al igual que el café y el chocolate. Y aunque L, no estuviera ejercitándose físicamente todo el tiempo, su cerebro siempre estaba alerta.

—Son el alimento del cerebro—. Era el argumento que siempre usaba para defender su excesivo consumo de dulces cuando alguien le corregía por comer tantos.

Pero, cierto o no, había un motivo más por el que L siempre comía dulces, a parte de usarlo como estimulante para su valioso cerebro.

Un motivo que jamás habría de ser conocido por nadie, ni siquiera por Watari, su fiel compañero.

Un motivo del que él jamás hablaría en público.

_**&.&.&**_

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases esa fría tarde en la ciudad.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir en tropel del colegio, casi empujándose unos a otros, extasiados por las señales en el exterior que indicaban que pronto podrían ir a patinar. Pareciera que el frío no les afectase, aun cuando la nieve comenzaba a caer en pequeños copos, que pronto inundarían las calles con su inmaculada blancura.

Era casi increíble, que esa mañana donde el sol había salido brillando aun en medio del cerúleo cielo matutino, se hubiera transformado en una tarde tan fría. Muchos se confiaron de esto, y no tomaron las previsiones al salir de casa, y ahora estaban tiritando de frío.

El uniforme de invierno era abrigador, pero no lo suficiente para esa tarde, donde ya a las 6:00 la nieve empezaba a caer con fuerza.

Seguramente, al día siguiente podrían todos ir a patinar sobre hielo. Pero esa noche, habría al menos una guerra de copos de nieves donde los bandos enemigos serían los chicos contra las chicas.

Ella suspiró, antes de meter sus pequeñas manos entre las mangas de su abrigo blanco como el marfil. Por un momento se había asustado, al pensar que había sido parte de ese grupo de estudiantes que no habían llevado un abrigo consigo esa mañana a la escuela. Pero al revisar en su casillero, con gran alivio comprobó que su abrigo blanco seguía guardado allí. Le quedaba un poco grande, pues había sido de su hermana mayor, pero al menos era cómodo y calentito. Hubiera sido bastante patético que ella, al ser la única de ese grupo de estudiantes que habían olvidado tomar un abrigo y que no podría entrar en calor dentro el cómodo asiento trasero de un auto, hubiera tenido que soportar el frío hasta que llegara a casa.

Observó casi con desaliento, como sus compañeros se marchaban a sus respectivos hogares, algunos tomando un taxi, otros subiéndose al auto de sus padres, otros alejándose a pie para ir a tomarse un chocolate caliente con sus amistades en alguna cafetería cercana.

Pero ella no se iría en ningún auto, el de sus padres seguía en el taller mecánico, así que tendría que tomar un autobús.

Suspiró, un poco cansada. Había sido un día difícil, sin duda alguna. Normalmente cuando ha tenido un día agotador, lo que quiere es llegar a casa lo más rápido posible y darse un baño caliente si hace frío -o una ducha de agua fría en caso contrario-, para luego irse a la cama. No tener que caminar unos quinientos metros hasta la estación, para tomar un tren repleto de gente ruidosa, y que en consecuencia de seguro le provocaría un dolor de cabeza como los que había estado padeciendo últimamente.

La nevada parecía hacerse mayor, al punto que sentía sus manos entumecerse, y la brisa hacía que sus rizos castaños le golpearan el rostro con fuerza. El único consuelo en esa fría tarde, casi noche, era que al llegar a la estación, seguramente podría tomarse un chocolate caliente que le ayudara a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo antes de que se congelara por completo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se había quedado estática por algunos momentos en las afueras de la escuela. Fue una campanada más lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, para darse cuenta de que el colegio empezaba a quedarse solo. Y ella también. Dando un respingo, avanzó, pero con lentitud, producto del entumecimiento que aun estando abrigada sentía en su pequeño cuerpo. Detuvo su marcha en seco, cuando no muy lejos de allí divisó una delgada figura bajo un árbol frondoso.

A unos metros de allí, de pie, se encontraba un muchacho mirando hacia arriba, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera parecía percatarse del frío que empezaba a calar los huesos, pues estaba tan estático como un poste de luz. Ni siquiera temblaba, casi como si fuera inmune a las inclemencias del clima.

La muchacha, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por el extraño muchacho que ni se inmutaba ante el viento que revolvía su cabello negro y sacudía su delgada ropa, avanzó un poco hasta donde estaba él; sintiéndose extraña por ir al encuentro de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

Se retiró los anteojos de delgada montura púrpura por un momento, para limpiar los empañados cristales rectangulares. Ya sin obstáculos en su campo visual, pudo apreciar mejor al extraño joven a unos metros de ella. Vestía solamente un pantalón azul, y un delgado sweater de color blanco.

Del otro lado de la calle, al frente del colegio, bajo un viejo roble, estaba él. Llevaba un buen rato allí, pensando, calculando hipótesis, pensando en cómo explicar sus teorías. Sentía la brisa correr libremente en su delgado cuerpo, y el cabello arremolinándose como en un día ventoso. Pero eso no le incomodaba, de lo contrario ya se hubiera marchado.

Escuchó la última campanada que tañaría por ese día, sintiendo una mezcla de melancolía con los sentimientos que evocaban los recuerdos que le venían a la mente.

Campanas.

Como aquel día.

Campanas alegres que le anunciaban que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Ya la última campanada había retumbado, por lo que dispuesto a irse, se dio la vuelta antes de emprender su marcha.

Entonces, vio algo que no esperaba.

Una jovencita, menor que él, de aparentes quince años de edad, avanzaba despacio y con inseguridad hasta donde estaba él. Vestía un abrigo blanco, pero que dejaba ver el cuello de un uniforme escolar, que parecía ser de un tono azul medianoche. Su estatura no superaba el metro y medio, y los rizos castaños caían sobre su espalda hasta la mitad de ella. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por el destello que reflejaba un poste de luz cercano sobre los cristales de sus pequeñas gafas.

Ahora era ella la que parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pues no pareció darse cuenta de que el muchacho había avanzado hacia ella.

—¿Estás perdida? —inquirió él, levemente preocupado.

Tal fue la sorpresa de ella al escuchar por primera vez la voz del joven, que levantó su cabeza con tanta rapidez, que sus rizos saltaron sobre su rostro.

—Yo-yo… esteee… usted… —tartamudeaba apenada, ante la persona frente a ella. Ahora que estaba frente a él, se sentía pequeñita. Ese chico, a pesar de mantener una encorvada postura, era más alto que ella.

—No temas, no te haré daño—. Aseguró, impartiéndole confianza con sus palabras.

—No-no… no es eso… es que… —alargó la última sílaba, ahora sintiéndose estúpidamente avergonzada de decir que le llamó la atención su expresión de estar en la luna. Honestamente se preguntaba si el muchacho estaría loco, y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, podía asegurar que quizás sí lo estaba.

Su rostro era pálido, y sus oscuros ojos estaban rodeados por unas igualmente oscuras ojeras que le daban un aspecto cansado. Pero él no parecía estarlo, era como si más bien aquellas ojeras formaran parte de su fisionomía, de la misma manera en que un lunar o un grupito de pecas.

—[…] Me preguntaba si usted se encontraba bien. —admitió, sintiendo que un pequeñito calor le llenaba sus mejillas.

—Oh, era eso entonces. —respondió el muchacho llevándose un pulgar a la boca—. Parece que me he equivocado… —añadió en un suave susurro, como si esa oración estuviera dirigido a sí mismo y no a la chica frente a él.

La muchacha lo miró un momento, extrañada. ¿A qué se refería con eso de haberse equivocado?

—No tienes de qué preocuparte entonces. Todo está bien. Puedes marcharte entonces.

La chica abrió sus ojos un momento de par en par. Definitivamente, no lograba entender nada. Ese muchacho tal vez sí estaba un poquito loco, o era demasiado excéntrico. Sin preocuparse siquiera por intentar adivinar cual de las cosas era, preguntó:

—¿Que me marche? —articuló en un susurro, con una ceja enarcada, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía. Esperaba que él dijera algo más, pero en lugar de ello, tomó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, de una extraña manera.

Al sentirse descaradamente ignorada, masculló un "adiós" por lo bajo antes de marcharse; pero él ni pareció escucharla, como si su tiempo de atención fuera el mismo de un niño de tres años de edad. Bufó, algo molesta consigo misma, por haberse siquiera preocupado por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, y quien sólo se limitó a ignorarla olímpicamente, llamando por teléfono cuando ella estaba intentando obtener respuestas de parte de él.

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la estación, intentando alejar de su mente al muchacho de aspecto extraño. Ni siquiera se detuvo a comprarse un chocolate para beber en el camino, sino que tomó el tren en cuanto éste se paró en el andén.

Ya en su casa, saludó a sus padres, tomó un baño caliente, cenó e hizo su tarea. Se fue a la cama, aun con el molesto recuerdo del joven de cabello oscuro rondando su mente. Bufó de nuevo, preguntándose por qué rayos seguía pensando en él. Ya dentro de las acolchadas sábanas se durmió de inmediato, aun con la imagen del desconocido en su mente.

_**&.&.&**_

L había salido, nuevamente. Watari ni se molestó en detenerlo para preguntarle hacia donde iba. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre para el detective desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad, pocos días antes.

L se encontraba trabajando en un caso, que mantenía ocupados a los mejores detectives del mundo. Había escuchado de él una tarde no muchos días atrás, mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café con leche que su mayordomo le había preparado. Ciertamente, estaba libre en ese momento, por lo que decidió poner de su parte en aquel caso.

L era también un poco arrogante en ese aspecto. Sólo tomaba los casos que le llamaban la atención, y apenas este caso se había tornado interesante para él. Tomando sus escasas pertenencias, se marchó del lugar junto a Watari, hasta la habitación de hotel donde ahora se hospedaba.

Al llegar a la ciudad, observó con interés infantil sus calles mientras recorrían la carretera hasta llegar al hotel. En el trayecto, vio una escuela secundaria, que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases con una campana en lo alto de un pequeño cuartito en la azotea. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que normalmente estaban, y echó su cabeza atrás intentando observar el metálico timbre. Pero sólo fue por un segundo, pues el auto no se detuvo, sino que dejó atrás el colegio con rapidez.

Desde ése día, L visitaba la escuela. Iba temprano en la mañana, cuando las clases estaban por iniciar, y luego pasaba de nuevo al atardecer, cuando marcaba su fin. L siempre se quedaba estático bajo el viejo roble diagonal a la escuela, para escuchar tañir la campana.

El metálico y ensordecedor sonido le traía recuerdos, que parecían alejarse de su memoria, pero volvían de nuevo ante aquel ruido. A algunas personas les desagradaba, pero a él no.

L había salido de nuevo, notó Watari. El anciano sonrió comprensivamente, y se dispuso a preparar un poco de chocolate. El joven había salido de nuevo sin abrigarse, y esa tarde comenzaba a tornarse fría. Probablemente L querría un poco de la deliciosa bebida cuando llegara al hotel de nuevo.

Watari se había ido a preparar lo que hacía falta para el caso, pronto L entraría con contacto con la policía de la ciudad. Entonces, el teléfono sonó. Watari, consternado contestó, recibiendo la voz de L del otro lado de la línea.

—Iré de inmediato—. Fue lo único que dijo el mayordomo en respuesta.

Rápidamente, Watari llegó al sitio. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero pudo divisar la figura de L bajo el roble. Watari acercó el automóvil, y abrió una de las puertas traseras para que L subiera. Dejó la puerta abierta un par de segundos más, esperando que alguien más se subiera, pero ese alguien nunca llegó.

—Ya se ha ido—. Habló L, sin alzar la vista. Su mirada parecía más perdida de lo usual, pero seguía estando al tanto de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo.

Watari parpadeó, pero sin darle mucha importancia, subió al auto de nuevo, y lo puso en marcha de regreso al hotel.

L lo había llamado para pedirle que llevara a una jovencita hasta su casa.

L no habló más de ella, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. En cuanto llegó al hotel, se cambió la ropa que usaba por unas limpias, pero iguales a su vestimenta usual. Acto seguido, se puso a trabajar en el caso en el que acababa de involucrarse.

Al día siguiente, salió temprano, al mismo sitio de nuevo. Se quedó allí, viendo como los estudiantes de uniforme azul medianoche iban llegando. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, bajo el roble, hasta que sonó la última campanada.

En su rostro se formó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, al ver que la jovencita que había conocido el día anterior, llegó al colegio, caminando tranquilamente. Se llevó un pulgar a la boca, pensando.

—Hay un 30% de probabilidades que voltee para ver si estoy aquí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó satisfactoriamente al acertar en su deducción.

La última campana sonó, y L regresó al hotel, para continuar su trabajo en el caso.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de los gritos de alerta y exaltación de los estudiantes durante la repentina guerra de bolas de nieve que se desarrolló durante el receso.

Cuando las clases comenzaron de nuevo, fue un borrón blanquecino lo que entró a los salones. Todos los estudiantes estaban cubiertos de nieve en al menos una parte de sus cuerpos, ya que apenas habían tenido tiempo de sacudirse la nieve cuando el receso finalizó. La única estudiante que salió ilesa, fue una chica de tercer año de rizos castaños claros, pues se había quedado en el salón durante el almuerzo, producto de un dolor de cabeza que la atormentó por largo rato.

La campana volvió a sonar, y todos salieron en tropel del aula. Ella en cambio, salió con tranquilidad, sintiendo el viento correr con prisa a su lado cuando algún compañero pasaba a su lado corriendo.

Nuevamente, bajo el árbol, estaba él.

Se acercó, con ganas de reprocharle su actitud el día anterior. Cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, se paró en seco.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, en actitud de reclamo.

L se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la misma chica de cabellos castaños del día anterior.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó, acercándose un poco, y quedando más inclinado que de costumbre.

—¿¡Qué sucede contigo!? —le reclamó ella, posando sus manos en las caderas. Él tenía las suyas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿A mí? —preguntó, señalándose inocentemente a sí mismo con su índice derecho.

—Sí, a ti. Lo de ayer fue muy grosero—. Afirmó, señalándolo acusadoramente.

—Yo no he sido grosero—. Habló en respuesta, sentándose de cuclillas en el suelo blanquecino.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada, por aquella extravagante manera de sentarse. Se preguntaba internamente si no le incomodaba tal posición, pero al ver que él no parecía sentirse incomodo, y que no hablaba, dejó esos pensamientos de lado, y tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Ignorar a la gente cuando habla es considerado una grosería.

—¿Y no sería una grosería también marcharse sin decir nada?

La muchacha empezaba a enrojecer, pero de la frustración.

—Me fui porque no pensaba quedarme ni un minuto más perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que sólo me ignora.

—No la estaba ignorando—. Se defendió nuevamente.

—¿Y hablar por teléfono mientras alguien quiere hablar no es ignorarlo?

Ahora qué podría responderle con la obvia verdad de su parte.

— En primer lugar, llamaba para pedirle a mi mayordomo que la llevara a su casa. En segundo lugar, si deseabas hablar, lo hubieras hecho.

Ahora sí que la castañita deseaba abofetearse por no escoger bien sus palabras. Ese chico parecía imposible de vencer, siempre hallaba la manera de tergiversar sus palabras.

—¡Co-como sea! —tartamudeó, dejando caer sus puños a los lados. No pensaba permanecer más tiempo allí, así que se giró para marcharse.

—¿No piensa decir hasta nunca por lo menos?

La pregunta fue articulada en voz baja, más para quien preguntaba que para quien estaba dirigida. Aun así la muchacha escuchó, y ya exasperada de que el joven torciera todo lo que dijera y que de paso esperara un trato amable hacia él de su parte, lo enfrentó.

—¿¡Por qué demonios habría de despedirme de ti!?

—Si me permite, ese lenguaje no es el apropiado para una jovencita de su edad. Y segundo, porque usted misma ha criticado la falta de educación que cree haber recibido de mi persona hacia usted, por lo tanto, debería ser educada si espera lo mismo a cambio.

Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de contestar, entonces estalló.

—¡Y qué te importa como hable yo! ¡y qué sabes tú de mí! ¡ni siquiera me conoces!

—Aun no ha respondido a lo segundo que dije…

—¡Yo seré educada con quien quiera!

La muchacha suspiró cansadamente, el dolor de cabeza había regresado de nuevo, con mayor intensidad.

—Entonces no puedes exigir respeto y amabilidad de parte de los demás si no lo haces tú primero… —razonó él, dándole la espalda.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Tras el último grito, ella se alejó de allí, indispuesta a seguir discutiendo con el muchacho que parecía estar medio loco. Pero sus palabras no eran la de uno. Ese muchacho estaba más cuerdo que cualquiera, y era bastante inteligente, quizás más de lo que aparentaba. Aunque en cierto modo, no podía negar que era atractivo. No de una manera carnal, sino que simplemente era atractivo. Su cabello negro y su andar despreocupado lo hacían diferente a cualquier chico que hubiera visto antes. Diferente en todos los sentidos, porque parecía que nadie podría compararse con él.

_¡Pero en que estoy pensando! _Se regañaba mentalmente, por haber llegado a considerar que el muchacho tuviera una pizca de belleza.

L metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos. En su bolsillo izquierdo, palpó el dinero que usaría para pagar el taxi que lo llevaría hasta el hotel. Tenía exactamente el monto total de lo que tendría que pagar, por lo que debería esperar hasta llegar al hotel para tomarse el chocolate caliente que se le antojó repentinamente.

Un golpe seco que resonó en medio del silencio que reinaba lo hizo alzar la cabeza. Se giró, en dirección al sonido que había escuchado, y entonces vio lo que lo había provocado.

A unos metros de allí, sobre la fría nieve, un bultito blanco sobresalía de en medio de la blancura del suelo. Se acercó con rapidez, y comprobó lo que había pasado. El bultito blanco era la jovencita con la que había discutido momentos atrás, que se había desmayado.

Una delgada línea carmesí se abrió paso debajo de su rostro, manchando escandalosamente el níveo suelo por donde pasó. La giró, preocupado, pues estaba boca abajo. Aun respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente, y un hilillo un poco grueso de sangre bajaba por su nariz. Debía llevarla hasta la enfermería de la escuela, pero primero, debía parar la hemorragia nasal que continuaba manchando su rostro y la nieve.

Se sentó en el suelo, esta vez de manera normal, y apoyó la cabeza de ella sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que quedara inclinada. Luego, retirándole el cabello de la frente, tomó una bola de nieve y la extendió en su frente. Repitió lo último varias veces, haciendo bolas nuevas, hasta que la hemorragia paró.

Cargándola en brazos hasta la escuela, la llevó a la enfermería. Aun estaba abierta, por lo que la muchacha pudo ser atendida.

Se quedó afuera, a la espera de que ella despertara. La enfermera que la atendió no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en ella, por lo que sólo apeló al alcohol isopropílico para hacerla volver en sí.

_**&.&.&**_

Se despertó sintiendo una enorme pesadez en todo su cuerpo. La cabeza le seguía doliendo, pero en menor grado. En realidad era más como un dolor muscular, como cuando te has golpeado algo. Y en su caso, sí se había golpeado la cabeza al desmayarse.

Los recuerdos eran confusos, lo único claro allí en ese momento era el metálico sabor que le inundaba la boca, y el olor a alcohol que sentía aun con fuerza en su nariz.

Se incorporó con cuidado, intentando recordar. Lo último que podía recordar era haber discutido con el desconocido que la sacaba de sus casillas, luego se quiso ir, y luego todo le dio vueltas y se hizo confuso. Hasta allí era lo que su desordenada cabeza podía rememorar.

Sin duda se había desmayado nuevamente. Ya la sensación le era conocida, al no ser la primera vez que perdía la consciencia y se desmayaba. Desde hacía tres año que eso le sucedía, sin embargo los médicos que la examinaron no habían encontrado la razón; y como ya había pasado un año entero sin incidentes, no insistieron en seguir buscando una respuesta a ese posible enigma médico.

—Ya despertaste—. La joven voz de la enfermera de su escuela fue lo primero que oyó.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, y se levantó, sintiendo que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Hubiera caído víctima de la desorientación, pero la enfermera la sostuvo a tiempo.

—Cuidado, querida—. Advirtió, con una sonrisa atenta.

Entonces fue que cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —inquirió, con curiosidad. Alguien tuvo que haberla llevado hasta allí, simplemente no pudo haber aparecido en ese lugar mágicamente.

—Oh, bueno— comenzó a hablar la enfermera, escribiendo algo en una carpeta que sostenía en sus manos—. Ese chico extraño te trajo en brazos hasta acá.

Momento, ¿chico extraño? ¿acaso era la misma persona que ya ella se imaginaba? La chica esperaba que no fuera así.

—¿Chico extraño? —preguntó, sólo para estar segura.

—Sí, ese muchacho de sweater blanco y mirada perdida…—respondió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Le diré que despertaste, seguro querrá verte…

—¡No! —exclamó ella en respuesta, queriendo evitar a toda costa verlo. Si él la había salvado, le tendría que dar las gracias, y de paso disculparse por la manera tan poco cortés en que lo trató anteriormente.

Pero la joven enfermera ni la escuchó, sino que salió del cuartito de paredes blancas, contoneando sus caderas y tarareando una cancioncilla de melodía pegajosa.

La jovencita de rizos castaños se dejó caer en la camilla, resignada. Lo único que podría hacer era ir pensando en qué le diría al joven de extravagantes hábitos. Meditó en las palabras de la enfermera, y un rubor creciente le inundó las mejillas al recordar cierta oración.

"Ese chico extraño te trajo en brazos hasta acá"

¿En brazos?

La cara de la chica adquirió el color de un tomate, justo cuando él hizo entrada. La enfermera se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar al abrir la puerta, y luego se retiró sin decir nada.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Dio un respingo, pero se apresuró a responder.

—Sí. —se quedó callada, pero decidió agradecerle al muchacho, después de todo la había salvado—.Gracias.

—No hay de qué—. Fue la respuesta de L. Se recostó de la pared, manteniendo su posición encorvada, justo a un lado de la muchacha.

—De verdad, gracias… —repitió, con timidez. Por algún motivo que ella misma desconocía, le era importante que el joven supiera que en verdad agradecía que la hubiera salvado. La última vez que se había desmayado, nadie la había ayudado, sino que fue encontrada muchas horas después en el baño por una de las señoras que limpiaba—. No sé que hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera estado cerca…

—Es mejor no pensar en las cosas que pudieron o no suceder—. Acotó él, escondiendo de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos.

El silencio se apoderó de la salita, y hubiera sido sumamente incómodo de no ser por la enfermera que regresó al cuartito.

Se acercó a la muchacha, y con una pequeña linterna iluminó sus ojos, los cuales parpadearon de inmediato ante el repentino cambio de luz.

—Bien, todo está en orden. Ya puedes irte—. Informó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

La aludida asintió, y se bajó de la camilla sin dificultad alguna. Se despidió de la enfermera no sin antes agradecerle por atenderla, y poniéndose de nuevo su abrigo blanco, salió al exterior. L la siguió en silencio, hasta que tuvo que sintió la necesidad de preguntar algo.

—¿En qué irás a casa?

La muchacha se giró, sorprendida. Permaneció en silencio, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Tendría que caminar nuevamente hasta la estación, el auto de su padre aun no había salido del taller. Y honestamente, no se sentía en condiciones de caminar por tanto tiempo, además de que ya eran las siete de la noche.

—En tren… —respondió, tan bajito, que tuvo que repetirlo de nuevo para que L entendiera.

—Ya veo…. —masculló el detective antes de añadir— yo te llevaré.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la chica, atónita, alargando la única sílaba de la palabra.

—Le pediré a Watari que venga te lleve…— explicó el muchacho, tomando nuevamente su teléfono con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Wa-watari? —inquirió, asegurándose de pronunciar correctamente el nombre—. _¿Acaso será su hermano? _Se preguntó mentalmente.

—No, es mi mayordomo—. Respondió el joven a la pregunta no formulada en voz alta. La muchacha abrió sus ojos como platos, dejando que revelaran por primera vez su color miel a su acompañante.

L se quedó un momento estático. Por primera vez lograba apreciar los ojos de la muchacha, y no pudo evitar dejar de pensar que eran hermosos. Volviendo a la realidad cuando Watari contestó del otro lado de la línea, le pidió que fuera a buscarlo.

El anciano ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de preguntar donde se encontraba L. Ya lo sabía perfectamente, así que tomando las llaves del vehículo, se encaminó al colegio donde L iba a escuchar sonar las campanas.

L le explicó tras colgar que la llevaría a casa, y ella de inmediato se negó. Ya había sido suficiente con salvarla, no tenía por qué llevarla a casa también. Más L insistió, y considerando las razones por las que no era viable irse esa noche en tren, aceptó.

Mientras tanto, la jovencita aprovechó los momentos a solas para intentar disculparse con él. De cierto modo, ella también era la culpable de la discusión que habían tenido recientemente, pues lo había atacado a él sin razones suficientes.

Fue difícil, no hallaba las palabras correctas. Y mientras más lo pensaba, menos lograba articular en su mente las palabras que quería usar. Era como si las palabras se esfumaran de su mente, y el tenerlo a él tan cerca no era de ayuda. Soltando un suspiro, se decidió a hablar, esperando que las palabras perdidas llegaran cuando empezara a disculparse.

L la escuchó atentamente, pero estando a punto de hablar para decirle que no había ningún problema, Watari llegó.

El mayordomo se bajó, y les abrió la puerta trasera a los jóvenes. Esta vez sí se sorprendió de ver al solitario L acompañado, pero recordando sus palabras el día anterior, sólo se limitó a preguntar hacia dónde se dirigirían una vez estuvo dentro del auto.

L la miró a ella en respuesta. Con movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza que indicaba que entendía que era ella quien dirigiría el trayecto, le indicó a Watari la dirección.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente, siendo interrumpido solamente cuando Watari recibía instrucciones de hacia donde debía cruzar. La jovencita se sentía sumamente avergonzada. El tráfico era terrible, haciendo que les tomara casi una hora entera llegar a su destino.

Se bajó con rapidez, y caminó al frente para agradecerle a Watari por haberla llevado. Luego, caminó de regreso atrás, para agradecerle a L también. Después de todo, de o haber sido por él ella no estaría allí.

L bajó el vidrio al ver que la chica de rizos castaños intentaba decirle algo.

—Gracias por todo… —expresó tímidamente—. No sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda…

—Ya te dije que no se debe pensar en lo que habría o no ocurrido—. Respondió el detective con una sonrisa atenta.

—Ya lo sé… gracias de nuevo—. Añadió ella.

Había algo que la estaba inquietando desde que había conocido al muchacho, cosa que se había hecho mayor esa tarde. Su nombre. Aun no lo conocía.

Sintiendo un pequeño rubor extenderse por sus mejillas, se animó a preguntárselo. Esa podía ser la última vez que lo viera, así que no debía desperdiciar su única oportunidad. Armándose de valor, preguntó:

—¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

L la miró un momento, atónito. No esperaba eso. Pero aun así, le respondió.

—Ryusaki. Un gusto en conocerla. —Contestó, extendiéndole su mano a la muchacha por fuera de la ventana con educación—. ¿Puedo preguntar el tuyo

—Gloria.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._


	2. L y la estudiante

_**Disclaimer: NI DEATH NOTE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE **_**TSUGUMI ŌBA****Y****TAKESHI OBATA,** _**REITERO, NO MIA.**_

_**LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO.**_

_**Lo único que me pertenece son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Volví de nuevo! En tres días escribí este capítulo, no pude dejarlos mucho tiempo esperando… Estoy súper entusiasmada con la historia, y se ha ido alargando un poquito más, así que les tengo buenas noticias… ya no serán 3 capítulos, sino unos seis. Decidí hacerlo así debido a algo especial que quiero hacer con los capítulos, más aun no se los diré, ustedes mismos se irán dando cuenta a medida de que los suba. Como en sí no pensaba tardarme mucho escribiendo esta historia, seguiré subiéndola semanal o cada quince días.**_

_**Bueno, olvidé explicar algo en el capítulo anterior. L paró el sangrado con nieve, se preguntarán por qué… bueno, les explico. Tengo una amiga a quien a veces le sangra la nariz (y no porque sea una hentai, sino que le pasa eso cuando está muy estresada), y cuando esto le sucede siempre le paramos la hemorragia reclinando su cabeza y mojándole la frente con agua helada. Es por eso que L hace lo mismo con Gloria, pero en el caso de ellos, L usó nieve… TwT **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, han sido realmente maravillosos. **_

_**ChocolateNeko**_

_**Shadechu Nightray**_

_**detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid**_

_**Rose129**_

_**Un millón de gracias por su apoyo, y por ser mis primeros seguidores.**_

_**Gracias sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido.**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

L y la estudiante.

No comprendía exactamente el por qué, pero se sentía más animada. Más que lo de costumbre. El fin de semana finalmente había culminado, dándole paso al lunes.

Sus padres, ante la noticia de que nuevamente se había desmayado, se preocuparon y la llevaron al hospital. Sin embargo, nuevamente los médicos no hallaron nada fuera de lo común en Gloria.

Desde hacía unos tres años Gloria había empezado a desmayarse. Al principio eran desmayos esporádicos, pero luego empezaron a aumentar de frecuencia. Alarmados por la situación, sus padres la llevaron al médico. Le hicieron cientos de exámenes médicos, le sacaron sangre una y otra vez (de ahí su repudio a las agujas), pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal. Al mismo tiempo más o menos, comenzó a padecer fuertes dolores de cabeza semejantes a migraña, y su vista empezó a fallar. Las letras se le hacían borrosas, mareándose cuando intentaba enfocar. Ante esa nueva señal, la llevaron a un oftalmólogo, quien la examinó, y terminó diagnosticándole hipermetropía. Nada alarmante, pues los molestos exámenes de campo visual y demás no revelaron nada más fuera de orden.

Desde entonces llevaba gafas, y con su uso los desmayos y dolores de cabeza terminaron por un tiempo. Con esos resultados, los médicos descartaron cualquier otro problema, y le dieron algunas instrucciones para cuidar mejor su vista. Pero tras unos meses después volvieron a presentarse esos desmayos y dolores de cabeza. Los médicos, preocupados, volvieron a examinarla, nuevamente sin hallar nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de que su vista había empeorado un poco. Quisieron operarla, pero aun era demasiado joven como para intervenirla. Seguiría bajo tratamiento y vigilancia médica, ante la extraña posibilidad de que se desarrollara un glaucoma. Lo último era casi imposible considerando su edad, pero viendo los resultados de sus exámenes de vista, aquello no era imposible de todo. Finalmente, tras recibir una nueva fórmula para los cristales de sus anteojos, los desmayos cesaron. Llevaba desde entonces, cerca de un año sin desmayarse, hasta ese primer viernes de diciembre, donde el sangrado nasal acompañó por primera vez a la pérdida de la consciencia.

—Quizás fue una baja de tensión. —Concluyó el médico a cargo tras terminar de llenar el informe, con la nueva información para el historial médico de Gloria, y con un nuevo enigma perturbando su mente—. Ordenaré unos exámenes de sangre—. Añadió, para sentarse en el escritorio y firmar una hoja de papel con el sello del hospital aun húmedo, que les entregó posteriormente a los padres.

—Gracias por su tiempo, doctor—. Se despidieron al unísono los padres de Gloria.

—¡Hasta luego, doctor Carlos! —Se despidió animadamente la castañita.

El doctor se despidió amablemente con un gesto de mano, y acomodándose sus anteojos volvió a su trabajo. Llevaba muchos años laborando como médico, encabezando el equipo de cirugía pediátrica donde conoció a Gloria tres años antes, cuando ella tenía doce años de edad. Ahora tenía quince, pero dado que él era el médico que la había atendido desde un principio, se decidió que siguiera siendo así, aun cuando ella ya había pasado la edad para seguir atendiéndose en pediatría.

Gloria regresó al colegio junto a sus padres, aliviada de que no hubiera nada fuera de orden con ella, al menos por los momentos. Pero a la vez, algo aterrada, pues al día siguiente le sacarían la sangre, cosa que le desagradaba por completo por temerle a las agujas.

Tuvo que esperar un momento mientras sus padres hablaban con su profesor. El maestro Guilford era el maestro encargado de la clase A de tercer año, siendo así el maestro de Gloria. Aunque tenía escasamente 24 años de edad, había laborado en la institución por varios años, por lo que estaba familiarizado con el caso de Gloria y los extraños desmayos que a veces la afectaban. Por ello, no fue necesario que sus padres le dieran muchas explicaciones al joven profesor, sólo fue necesario comentarle que la niña se había desmayado el viernes de la semana anterior, y que preocupados por ello la habían llevado al hospital esa mañana, al no haber encontrado al viejo doctor antes. El maestro comprendió, y le dio permiso a Gloria de asistir a la clase luego del mediodía, y de faltar a los tres primeros periodos de clase del siguiente día por tener que ir a sacarse sangre.

Gloria entró al salón, emocionada. Sus padres le habían sugerido que faltara a clases ese día para que descansara, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Afirmó sentirse perfectamente bien, y que no quería faltar a clases si aun podía ir. Sus padres aceptaron tras muchos intentos de convencerla de lo contrario, suspirando derrotados. A veces simplemente la voluntad de su hija menor era muy fuerte.

Pero aunque eso era cierto, había otro motivo por el que ella no quería faltar a clases. No sólo era que no quería perder las clases de la tarde, siendo la última una de las pocas de las que realmente disfrutaba. Existía un motivo más, uno que muchos considerarían estúpido, y carente de sentido, pero de suma importancia para ella.

Era algo extraño, pensaba. El motivo por el que quería ir a clases ese día, simplemente le resultaba extraño. Un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado llenaba su alma, una alegría desconocida ante el sólo hecho de pensar en el extraño joven que la había salvado el fin de semana anterior. Una alegría, sumada a algo similar a la esperanza de poder verlo nuevamente si iba a la escuela esa tarde invadió su mente por largo rato.

—Gloria —. Llamó el profesor, empezando a preocuparse por la evidente falta de atención de su alumna.

—¿¡Sí!? —respondió la jovencita casi dando un saltito de sorpresa en su asiento ante el llamado de varios decibeles más altos de lo normal.

—Te preguntaba cuando murió María Antonieta— repitió el maestro, suspirando, mientras posaba su mano en el pizarrón acrílico.

—Emh… —tartamudeaba de los nervios. Se había distraído tanto pensando en lo emocionante que sería poder ver de nuevo a Ryusaki, que se perdió por completo en las nebulosas, y no había prestado atención a la clase de su maestro—. ¿Durante la Revolución Industrial?

Algunas risitas se escucharon. Aun en medio de su despiste su subconsciente había logrado captar algo, pero por el mismo hecho de estar distraída, ese algo no le había sido de ayuda. Y no era que la chica era bruta, sino que no le gustaba mucho la historia, y eso, sumado a su distracción, hizo que confundiera inocentemente la Revolución Francesa con la Revolución Industrial, dos periodos muy diferentes de la historia.

El maestro la miró, aun con su mano en la pizarra. Permaneció en silencio, como esperando que ella notara algo y respondiera, pero ella no dijo nada más. La mirada del maestro Guilford se ensombreció un poco, de tal manera que con sólo eso, Gloria comprendió que se había equivocado.

—No… no lo sé… —admitió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

Las suaves risitas de sus compañeros le llegaron en respuesta con mayor intensidad, indicando que algo pasaba. Confundida miró hacia los lados, no encontrando nada fuera de lo normal. Quizás era algo en su apariencia personal lo que estaba mal, y rápidamente se dispuso a verse en el rostro usando un pequeño espejo que guardaba en su cartuchera; pero la voz de su maestro hablando nuevamente no se lo permitió, al obligarla a mirarlo para prestar atención.

—Gloria… pero si está anotado en la pizarra—. Suspiró entre decepcionado y divertido el joven maestro, señalando nuevamente la pizarra.

_¿¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso!?_

La respuesta, notaron sus compañeros, estaba anotada con marcador rojo en el pizarrón.

Se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan despistada como para no haberlo notado. Dirigió su mirada del color de la miel al pizarrón, para comprobar lo dicho por su maestro, pero el fondo se veía tan blanco, y las letras tan borrosas, que sólo pudo apreciar un borrón rojo, siendo incapaz de distinguir una palabra. Por un momento se sintió levemente mareada, pero se recuperó al bajar la mirada y posarla en la portada azul de su libreta de notas.

—Perdón… no me di cuenta—. Se disculpó, recibiendo un suspiro resignado del maestro Guilford en respuesta, seguido de más risitas de sus compañeros de clase.

—Bien continuemos—. Expresó él, dejando de lado el pequeño incidente de su despistada alumna.

El periodo finalizó, así que todos tuvieron algunos minutos para ir al baño, y tomar agua antes de tener la última clase del día. Gloria se dirigió al baño, sintiéndose algo cansada, con la esperanza de alejar ese sopor que poco a poco iba apoderándose de ella, mojándose el rostro.

El baño estaba vacío, por fortuna. Se mojó su rostro, y tomando una toalla cercana se secó la cara. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con su propio reflejo en el amplio espejo de la pared del lavamanos. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una niña de quince años, de largos rizos castaños, de un suave tono. No llevaba flequillo, su cabello rizado no se lo permitía, sin embargo, lograba peinarlo hacia atrás, atando un cuarto de él en un lazo azul detrás de su cabeza. El resto, caía desordenada, pero hermosamente sobre su espalda, trayendo algunos pequeños mechones a sus hombros. Sus ojos color miel miraban vivazmente debajo de unas gafas pequeñas, de montura púrpura metalizada, y que combinaban muy bien con el tono suave de sus pequeños ojos.

Su uniforme era visible por completo, la calefacción del colegio les permitía despojarse de sus abrigos dentro las aulas, por lo que no era necesario que se dejara puesto su abrigo blanco que seguía quedándole gigantesco. El uniforme era de tres piezas y dos colores. Usaban una camisa blanca que se cerraba por completo, y que estaba cubierta por una chaquetilla azul medianoche que se cerraba con cuatro botones dorados al final de un pequeño corte en "v" en todo el medio del pecho. Las mangas y el cuello tenían dos pequeñas líneas doradas a lo largo, de medio centímetro de grosor, y separadas por un centímetro de diferencia. Las mangas también llevaban los mismos botones, pero sólo eran dos, que servían más de adorno que para abrochar. La falda era plisada, del mismo tono que la chaquetilla, y le llegaba a las rodillas. Las piernas estaban protegidas por unas medias largas de color negro que las cubría por completo. Los zapatos también eran negros, y debían siempre estar pulidos.

La campana sonó una vez, como solía hacer siempre a esa hora, anunciando que el último periodo del día comenzaba.

Gloria salió con gran rapidez del baño, para no llegar tarde a su última clase, la clase de arte. Corrió primero hasta su casillero, de donde tomó una bata blanca de trabajo, para correr hasta el salón de arte.

Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero la profesora la dejó entrar. Se desplomó en el asiento, jadeando agotada por el esfuerzo físico. La profesora por un momento se preguntó si la niña estaba bien, pero al notar que se recuperó rápido no le dio importancia.

Gloria se puso su bata, y comenzó a trabajar en su proyecto. Era un proyecto libre, donde podrían usar cualquier tipo de expresión artística para plasmar su visión sobre la navidad. El mes de diciembre acababa de comenzar, por lo que tendrían algunas semanas más para trabajar en sus proyectos antes de que las clases culminaran y salieran de vacaciones.

Sinceramente la pintura no era lo suyo, ni el modelado en barro… ni la composición de textos narrativos o poéticos… ni la música… ni nada artístico… lo suyo era más orientado hacia la parte lógica, como las matemáticas y los cálculos, sin embargo, no se le ocurría ninguna manera de usar fórmulas matemáticas para expresar sus pensamientos sobre la navidad. Pero con todo y eso, la clase de arte era una de sus favoritas. Era como una pequeña distracción en medio de tantas actividades escolares, como un receso dentro del salón de clases. Lo único que le disgustaba era cuando debía presentar una obra artística obligatoria. Como la de navidad, por ejemplo. Había descartado casi todas las formas artísticas que le venían a la mente, pero finalmente tras mucho pensar se decidió por trabajar con porcelanicrón, un material similar a la plastilina, pero de colores más vivos y rápido secado. Haría una pequeña escultura con el material, después de todo era casi igual a la plastilina, y cualquiera podía manejar ese tipo de material.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente como siempre. Arte era una de las pocas clases de las que Gloria disfrutaba, y desafortunadamente, la que más rápido terminaba. En un momento estaba entrando a la clase, y al otro ya estaba guardando su trabajo y despidiéndose de su profesora. Era triste, la clase donde todos podían expresarse libremente, y de paso, escaparse del estrés diario por unos momentos, y se acababa tan rápido. Pero ese lunes, ya no le causaba tanta tristeza el que hayan dado las 6:00 pm tan rápido. De hecho, en cuanto la campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases, salió a toda velocidad del salón, tanto así, que olvidó tomar su abrigo blanco.

Sus compañeros de clase la miraron extrañados, esa era la primera vez que veían a Gloria abandonar el colegio con tan premura. Había salido tan rápido, que los sobrepasó a todos.

No se detuvo en todo el camino, aun cuando tropezó con algunos estudiantes o estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio al doblar en alguna curva. Ni eso la detenía. Algunos se hacían a un lado al verla correr así, otros maldecían en voz baja por el empujón que recibía de la "cosa castaña" que les pasaba a un lado a velocidad supersónica, porque sólo era el rastro café claro que dejaba su cabello lo que veían.

Paró, ya en la salida. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando cansadamente por haber corrido de semejante manera. Ni aun en educación física, con todos los comentarios fastidiosos de apuro que le propinaba el profesor de esa materia, había corrido así. Pero esta vez, tenía un motivo.

Le dio tiempo a su corazón de restablecer sus latidos, mientras avanzaba por entre la nieve con lentitud y se arreglaba el abundante cabello que de seguro ya estaba despeinado.

—Ho…hola…— saludó en voz baja al divisar a su objetivo, mientras un tímido rubor crecía en sus mejillas.

El aludido se dio la vuelta ante la familiar voz, y saludó educadamente también.

—Hola, Gloria—.

La muchacha sonrió, Ryusaki sí se había acordado de su nombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se animó a preguntar, dándose la media vuelta y cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo, y mirando un poco hacia arriba para evitar verlo a él. Estaba nerviosa, cómicamente nerviosa y ruborizada como una niña pequeña…

¡Pero claro que estaba nerviosa! ¡Si hasta las manos le sudaban!

—Estoy pensando—. Respondió él, sin mirarla. Lo cual era de gran ayuda para ella en esos momentos.

—¿Pensando? —repitió, en una curva entonativa ascendente que indicaba que era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

—Sí… es un lugar tranquilo—. Respondió él, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta. El largo y abundante cabello negro le caía sobre el rostro, pero aun así L no pudo evitar notar que ella no llevaba un abrigo.

—¿¡Su-sucede algo!? —demandó ella, alarmada, al notar que el joven detective se le había quedado observando.

—¿No tienes frío? ¿Dónde está tu abrigo?

Había corrido tanto para llegar hasta allí, que el calor producido por la adrenalina la había despistado del haber olvidado ponerse su abrigo antes de salir del colegio. Ahora era tarde para recuperarlo, lo había dejado en el salón de Arte y la maestra encargada ya se había marchado seguramente, llevándose consigo las llaves.

—Lo olvidé en el salón de arte…. —admitió bajando la cabeza avergonzada por su despiste.

—¿Y siempre olvidas las cosas? —preguntó él con interés. Definitivamente, él era bastante curioso a parte de extravagante.

—¡No-no! ¡Claro que no! —respondió de inmediato, alarmada de que Ryusaku la fuera a tomar por una olvidadiza. Aunque habría de preguntarse, por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que el joven pudiera pensar de ella—. Es que… salí tan rápido que olvidé tomarlo… —añadió, jugando con sus dedos en cómicamente tierna actitud nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué saliste tan rápido si no había nadie esperándote? —nuevamente preguntó, esta vez mirándola fijamente, como si pudiera adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente al observarla de esa manera tan peculiar.

Gloria se sonrojó un poco, o quizás demasiado para que L pudiera darse cuenta.

Quería responder, pero la respuesta verdadera era absurda, y hasta extraña.

"_Salí corriendo hasta acá porque quería verte…" _¡Eso no era algo que pudiera contestar! Y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué quería ella verlo a él? ¡Si el jueves pasado tenía ganas de patearlo por su actitud!

Por otro lado, mentirle no era opción. A leguas se podía notar que ese muchacho era difícil de engañar. Ya había adivinado una vez lo que pensaba, cuando ella se preguntaba mentalmente si el tal Watari era el hermano de él. Engañarlo no parecía fácil, sobre todo si te fijabas en su mirada. Sus grandes ojos oscuros siempre permanecían muy abiertos, como vigilando todo a su alrededor, sin afectarse en lo más mínimo por las igualmente oscuras ojeras que los surcaban. Su mirada fija era penetrante, como si con sólo observarte por un momento pudiera escudriñarte.

—Es que… —alargó la última sílaba, mientras intentaba pensar en qué responder. L se quedó en silencio, a la espera de esa respuesta—. […] quería…. —volvió a alargar la palabra, como dándose tiempo de responder antes de decir alguna tontería— […] saludar… —lo último lo dijo casi en tono de pregunta que denotaba su nerviosismo.

L abrió un momento sus ojos más de lo acostumbrado, un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de la muchacha. ¿Por qué querría ella saludarlo? De todas maneras, apenas se conocían.

—¿Saludarme? —repitió L con algo de incredulidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se interesaba en saludarlo, mucho menos en relacionarse con él.

—Emh… bueno… —murmuraba Gloria, buscando las palabras correctas para hablar, de manera que no la comprometieran—. Es que como llevabas ya dos días aquí, pensé que vendrías de nuevo…

—Excelente deducción, para una jovencita como ella —susurró L llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, como pensando, e ignorando brevemente a la niña, quien por su parte comenzaba a sudar una gota gorda ante la actitud perdida del detective. L dio un respingo, y como volviendo a la realidad, habló nuevamente, esta vez un poco más alto—. Vengo aquí para escuchar las campanas.

—¿Escuchar las campanas? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad. ¿Por qué alguien iría hasta allí sólo a escuchar las campanas? Quizás para ella era algo insignificante, al estar tan familiarizada con su sonido; pero para L, significaba algo más.

—Sí—. Afirmó el detective, sentándose nuevamente bajo el árbol, de esa manera tan extraña. Gloria se quedó estática en su sitio, preguntándose cuanto tiempo soportaría él estar sentado de esa extraña manera.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber. Debía haber una razón para que él se trasladara hasta allí sólo para escuchar la campana de ese colegio.

La brisa corrió libremente, sacudiendo un poco la nieve de las ramas del viejo roble. Gloria se abrazó a sí misma en acto reflejo, el frío empezaba a afectarla. Mal día para dejar el abrigo en el salón de Arte.

—Su sonido, transmite cosas que no pueden ponerse en palabras—. L miraba hacia abajo, y su cabello le caía sobre el rostro, pero aun así, Gloria pudo percibir que su acompañante hablaba con cierta nostalgia.

Sin saber por qué, se sentó a su lado. Imitándolo. Quizás porque sentía que así le transmitía algo de aliento, o porque ya empezaba a congelarse y su cuerpo inconscientemente buscaba una fuente de calor cercana. L no se movió, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la cercana presencia de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo cuales?

L dio un pequeño respingo, pero no se movió de su sitio. No esperaba que ella le preguntara eso. Ni siquiera giró su cabeza a la derecha donde a unos cuarenta centímetros estaba Gloria sentada—. Memorias perdidas.

_Memorias perdidas… _—susurró tan bajito que apenas ella misma se escuchó. La voz de Ryusaki sonaba melancólica aunque él intentara ocultarlo, por lo que no quiso entrometerse y preguntar de más. Se quedó callada, intentando pensar en decir algo para animarlo, pero no le venía a la mente que fuera de ayuda.

Podría intentar entablar una conversación con él para conocerse un poco más, pero había dos cosas en contra. Primero, acababan de conocerse y preguntarle cosas a un desconocido podría considerarse como una completa falta de educación. Segundo, el taciturno joven aparentaba ser alguien de pocas palabras, cerrado a la gente, por lo que probablemente no contestaría nada, sumado a que esas memorias perdidas de la que hablaba parecían ser eventos tristes por los que él había pasado, y que si le causaban dolor, ella no querría recordarle ese dolor nuevamente.

De hecho, quería que sonriera. Pero, nuevamente se preguntaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querría lograr conseguir una sonrisa esbozada por alguien a quien apenas conocía? ¿Sería porque le pareció verlo tan triste que quería eso?

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, era ésa la razón por la que quería verlo sonreír.

—¿No te molesta esa posición?

La pregunta articulada por L casi le provoca un ataque al corazón a la muchacha. Se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos, estaba tan perdida en sí misma, y se había dejado envolver tanto por el silencio invernal que envolvía el ambiente, que cuando fue interrumpido de súbito la sorprendió en gran manera.

—¡No-no! —mintió. La verdad ya empezaba a dolerle la parte trasera de las rodillas, pero si él podía permanecer sentado de esa manera, ella también debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Se giró hacia él, para añadir "no te preocupes", pero comprobó que él ni siquiera estaba viéndola, sino que seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo blanquecino.

—Qué extraño… —murmuró L— la mayoría de las personas no soportan quedarse así mucho tiempo…

_Pues razones tienen… las piernas ya se me están entumeciendo… _—pensaba la internamente adolorida muchacha, pero no mostró en el exterior señal alguna de su dolor.

Para su sorpresa, L levantó la vista repentinamente. Había empezado a nevar, por no hablar del cielo invernal que comenzaba a teñirse de una gama de oscuros tonos azules entremezclados con los suaves tonos naranja que traía consigo el poco brillante sol del atardecer.

—Ya es tarde, deberías irte a casa…— apuntó, levantándose, pero sin erguirse completamente. Se inclinó un poco más que de costumbre para ofrecerle una mano a Gloria.

Gloria dudó un momento en tomarla, pero no pudo resistir el hacerlo cuando la expresión de L le impartió la confianza suficiente para aceptar, así que dejando las dudas de lado, la tomó con timidez, para proceder a levantarse. Esperaba una sensación de frío al tomar la mano del muchacho, pero en lugar de ello estaba caliente. Tanto, que pudo transmitirle algo de esa candidez a la suya, la cual sí estaba fría. L había mantenido sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón todo ese tiempo, por lo que no habían entrado en contacto del todo con el viento invernal.

La mano de L era suave y fuerte, a pesar de la apariencia débil que proyectaba. Gloria se avergonzó un poco, pero no dio muestras de ello. Su mano debió haber sido como un témpano de hielo para Ryusaki. L también notó que la mano de la muchacha estaba fría, más no queriendo decir o hacer nada que pudiera avergonzarla, guardó silencio.

—Gracias—. Expresó ella, y se soltó del agarre del detective para sacudirse la nieve de los bordes de la falda de su uniforme en cuanto estuvo de pie.

—No hay de qué— respondió él, y volvió a meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Había llegado el momento de despedirse. Empezaba a oscurecer y no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos quedarse en la calle, a merced de los descendientes grados de la temperatura.

La brisa danzó con más fuerza, sacudiendo la nieve excedente de las ramas del árbol, y a su vez, haciendo que los cabellos del detective y la estudiante se revolvieran con fuerza; evocando un triste ambiente de despedida.

—Adiós, Ryusaki—. Se despidió ella, con algo de tristeza. Desconocía el por qué comenzaba a sentirse de esa manera al despedirse del muchacho. Tal vez era porque esa sí podía ser la última vez que lo vería.

—Adiós, Gloria— la imitó, y dándole la espalda, avanzó un poco en la densa nieve.

El muchacho comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, sin prisa. Con esa misma calma y andar encorvado que lo caracterizaba. Gloria se quedó un momento estática, pero avanzó unos pasos antes de dejar salir aquellas palabras que colorearon sus mejillas con un suave tono rosa.

—Ryusaki— él se detuvo—¿te… te veré de nuevo?

El detective abrió sus grandes ojos de par en par un momento, sorprendido por la pregunta. Detuvo su marcha, al sentir un pequeño calor desconocido crecer en él. Era esa sensación de sentir que le importas a alguien, y que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Como la vez que Watari se lo llevó con él al Wammy's. Decidido desde días antes a seguir visitando el roble para poder escuchar las campanadas; se giró un momento, y con una sonrisa amable y honesta que aumentó aun más el rubor de la muchacha, contestó:

—Vendré aquí todos los días.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._


	3. Origen de una amistad

_**Disclaimer: NI DEATH NOTE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE, TSUGUMI OBA Y TAKESHI OBATA, REITERO, NO MIA.**_

_**LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO.**_

_**Lo único que me pertenece son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Hola! Después de tres cortas semanas, volví para traerles más de esta historia. De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo y por sus comentarios, me han animado a continuar con esta historia.**_

_**Bien, hice este capi más largo, en compensación por el anterior que fue algo corto… espero que les guste y que puedan dejar sus opiniones en sus reviews, que yo con gusto responderé.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡al mini-fic!**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Origen de una amistad

Esa noche, ella llegó más animada que nunca. Gloria siempre había sido una chica normal, no llamaba mucho la atención, ni destacaba del resto. En sí no tenía amigos, pues no era el tipo de chica que se encasillaba en un solo grupito, ni que se juntaba permanentemente con nadie, sino que solía tratarse con todos sus compañeros por igual. Se sentaba siempre en la primera fila, no por querer ser buena estudiante, sino porque su vista así se lo exigía. Aunque usara lentes correctivos desde los doce años, si se sentaba muy atrás no veía con la claridad necesaria, y debía forzar la vista, cosa que no era bueno si no quería que siguiera desgastándose. Era por ello, que tanto repentino entusiasmo, era un poco raro.

Cuando terminaba sus clases, se iba a su casa de inmediato, hacia sus deberes, cenaba con su familia y se iba a dormir temprano, nunca después de las diez dela noche. En general, su salud era buena, a excepción de los desmayos que a veces la tomaban por sorpresa, en los lugares menos indicados -como el baño de la escuela por ejemplo-. Desde que los desmayos terminaron, reanudó sin interrupciones sus clases de educación física, aunque a veces se tomaba un descanso si se sentía muy cansada.

Sus padres se extrañaron un poco del pequeño retraso de ese día, pero dadas las circunstancias climáticas no les preocupó mucho. Gloria llegó a casa, sonriendo tímidamente, de manera permanente, como si no se diera cuenta de que la comisura de sus labios estaba ligeramente curveada hacia los lados, y de que sus pupilas brillaban dándole una apariencia más bonita a sus ojos color miel. A parte de eso, estaba distraída, como perdida en su pequeño mundo adolescente, aun infantil. Ni siquiera saludó al llegar a la sala de su casa, sino que siguió de largo a su propio cuarto, como si ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus padres estaban allí, viendo las noticias de las 7.

Ambos padres, se miraron el uno al otro, perplejos, como buscando respuestas en la mirada del otro, ante la actitud de perdida en las nebulosas de su hija menor. Sin poder resistirlo más, ambos se encogieron de hombros y soltaron unas suaves risitas humorísticas que tampoco lograron traer a la Tierra la mente de la muchacha.

—Quizás mañana cuando le saquen la sangre pondrá los pies en la Tierra… —comentó el padre en tono humorístico, pero sin burlarse.

Tan distraídos estaban en la actitud distraída de Gloria, que no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que ella subió a la habitación, que no traía puesto el abrigo.

La madre se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba, y dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de su hija.

Ya en su habitación, Gloria dejó caer el maletín donde guardaba sus libros en la cama, y se acostó al lado de éste. Se sentía un poco cansada, pero aun así no pudo dejar de pensar unos momentos en lo que le había sucedido ese día. Rememoró todo lo acontecido, en especial lo último, cuando salió de clases.

Había logrado hablar por unos cortos, pero valiosos momentos con el extraño joven de alborotados cabellos negros. Ya no se sentía enojada con él por lo ocurrido días atrás, ya de hecho ni le importaba. Ella no era una persona rencorosa, por lo que olvidaba rápidamente los pocos agravios que le habían hecho hasta los momentos. Ya no estaba enojada con Ryusaki, de hecho, se sentía feliz de haber seguido su instinto y haber podido hablar con él.

Estaba feliz, quizás más de lo que recordaba haberlo estado alguna vez en su vida. Había dejado de lado ese extraño sentimiento de tristeza que la embargó al pensar que no vería a ese chico nunca más. Ahora que sabía que podría verlo de nuevo, al finalizar sus clases, se sentía inmensamente feliz, emocionada, nerviosa, y otro montón de sentimientos más que experimentaba juntos de esa manera por primera vez en su vida.

Su joven cabecita era una revolución de emociones explosivas, que de tanto pensar en ellas le dolía la cabeza. Pero igualmente, volvía a emocionarse, y le daban ganas de saltar en su cama, y abrazar con toda la fuerza que pudiera a su almohada, y gritar alocadamente hasta quedarse afónica. Tenía ganas de hacer tantas cosas para expresar sus emociones, que renovadas energías que le habían hecho falta durante tanto tiempo aparecieron.

Sonrió ampliamente, aun más de lo imaginable, y se sentó en su cama para escribir algo en una pequeña libretita de color púrpura, que parecía ser su diario.

Era pequeño, pero de buen volumen, sin ninguna protección que mantuviera su contenido fuera de los ojos ajenos. En efecto, era su diario, pero muy pocas eran las cosas de su vida personal que relataba allí. Cada pagina era un día, donde mayormente se relataban cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y que no quería olvidar, y cuyas oraciones no superaban las quince palabras. También había un par de garabatos cada cuantas hojas, bastante bien para una persona cuya habilidad artística es prácticamente nula.

Tomó un bolígrafo de tinta negra de su maletín, y procedió a escribir en él.

_«Hoy fue un gran día. Papá y mamá me llevaron al doctor de nuevo. Nada fuera de orden hasta los momentos. Mañana me sacarán sangre de nuevo. ¡Que miedo! Odio las agujas. Pero debo hacerlo... Mamá y papá están preocupados. Aun no les he dicho que tuve una hemorragia nasal… No quiero preocuparlos._

_Hoy lo vi otra vez. El chico raro de cabello negro. Es agradable pero muy callado. Quizás sea algo tímido.»_

Escribía las últimas líneas, sintiendo como poco a poco crecía un pequeño calor en sus frías mejillas.

_«Al parecer le gusta escuchar sonar las campanas. Pero también se ve triste cuando las oye. Dijo que le traían memorias perdidas. Sonaba triste cuando lo dijo. Quizás le recuerden cosas tristes. Pero si es así, ¿por qué las sigue escuchando? Se lo preguntaré mañana. Podré verlo de nuevo. Me dijo que irá siempre a la escuela.»_

El ultimo párrafo la hizo ruborizar mas aun, por recordar las ultimas palabras del muchacho al despedirse de ella.

"_Vendré siempre"_

Fue inevitable, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al recordarlo. Era una sensación nueva, difícil de describir para ella, solo podía pensar en esa extraña comparación a la que la gente se refería como "mariposas en el estomago"

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Cómo pueden si quiera saber que se siente tener mariposas en el estomago? ¡Es imposible!

Bufó, decepcionada, de no saber como clasificar aquella repentina sensación. No podía ser mariposas en el estomago, porque nadie había tenido jamás en su vida mariposas vivas revoloteando en su panza como para poder decir semejante cosa. Tenía que ser otra cosa, otra cosa que ella descubriría.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo que la castañita diera un pequeño respingo, que hizo caer su diario al suelo. Era su madre, que venia a avisarle que la cena estaba servida.

Gloria asintió, y dejando el cuaderno de lado, bajó junto a su madre para tomar la cena de esa noche.

—Gloria —preguntó suavemente la madre— ¿Dónde esta tu abrigo?

Gloria soltó de inmediato la cucharilla que sostenía ante la pregunta. ¿Qué le respondería a su madre? Si bien era verdad que se le había olvidado, se sentía completamente estúpida por haber dejado algo tan importante en la escuela, mucho más por el motivo por el cual lo había olvidado.

—Lo olvidé… —admitió, hablando tan bajito que apenas ella misma se había escuchado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó nuevamente la mujer al no llegarle respuesta alguna a sus oídos.

—Dije que lo olvidé… —respondió de nuevo, bajando un poco la cabeza. Seguramente su madre la regañaría por haber olvidado algo tan importante, y porque seguramente le daría un resfriado.

—¿¡Pero cómo se te pudo haber olvidado!? —exclamó la madre atónita. Que olvidara un libro, una libreta, incluso su maletín, sería algo normal, ¿pero un abrigo? ¿en pleno invierno? ¿¡como se le podría olvidar a alguien tomar su abrigo cuando afuera esta haciendo un frio capaz de congelarte!?

La madre no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada.

—Oh gloria, ¿Cómo pudiste haber olvidado algo así? —preguntó ya recuperándose de las risas.

—Tenía algo de prisa…. —murmuró, esperando fervientemente que no le volvieran a preguntar por qué estaba apurada.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó la madre con interés— tu clase termina a las 6:00, y el tren sale a las 6:30. No hay apuro…igualmente te iba a dar tiempo de llegar…

—Gloria carraspeó un poco, dándose tiempo para responder. No mentía, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, pero sus padres ni siquiera sabían acerca de Ryusaki. La enfermera del colegio les informó que un muchacho había encontrado a Gloria inconsciente en las afueras del colegio, pero ellos no sabían que él y gloria habían estado conversando ni que ella conocía su nombre.

—¡Buenas noches~! —saludó alegremente una joven voz femenina, perteneciente a la siete años mayor hermana de gloria.

La niña soltó un pequeño suspiro, aliviada. Afortunadamente no había tenido que dar explicaciones sobre Ryusaki. Y no era que no quisiera hablar de él porque estuviera ocultando algo, sino que por algún desconocido motivo se sentía un poco avergonzada de hablar sobre él.

Su hermana mayor se sentó a la mesa, y cenó junto a su familia, comentando cosas sobre su carrera de contaduría en la universidad. Tema que sirvió para que la madre de Gloria olvidara el motivo por el que su hija había olvidado su abrigo en el salón de Arte.

Al otro día, Gloria se levantó un poco más temprano de lo usual, pues debía ir a la clínica y sacarse sangre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al abrir sus párpados, y recordar el motivo por el cual se levantaba 45 minutos antes de lo acostumbrado. Mueca que aumentó más al recordar que no desayunaría hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando ya le hubieran sacado la sangre.

Se sentó en la cama, con pereza, sin deshacerse de las cobijas. Se sentían tan suaves y cómodas que no quería abandonar la cama, pero debía hacerlo. Con suma pereza y lentitud soltó las cobijas y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente su piel se enchinó y el frío recorrió su cuerpo con velocidad supersónica. La noche anterior había caído la nieve con fuerza y la temperatura había descendido bastante. Sin duda haría frío esa mañana.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó las escaleras hasta la sala, donde estaba su madre terminando de ponerse su abrigo color crema, y sus guantes de cuero de un tono más oscuro. La miró un momento casi con envidia, al recordar que esa mañana no tendría su preciado abrigo blanco como la nieve para protegerse del clima invernal.

Su madre le sonrió antes de darle los buenos días, y entregarle un abrigo negro. Gloria lo miró con una pequeña mueca de desagrado, el color negro no le gustaba. Era un color oscuro, la representación de la muerte y la tristeza. Ella prefería el color blanco, era más bonito, más vivo, el color de la nieve que tanto le gustaba.

Pero esa mañana hacía mucho frío como para salir sin nada, así que se puso el abrigo negro, y salió junto a su madre.

Llegaron a la clínica temprano, así que no había mucha gente por delante de ellas. Gloria y su madre se sentaron en una de las bancas blancas del área de espera. La mujer mayor tomó una revista de una pila en una mesita al lado de su asiento, y se perdió un buen rato en el mundo del Reader's Digest.

Gloria bufó, fastidiada. Se recostó apoyándose en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Sin duda pasaría un buen rato allí, muriendo de aburrimiento. Eran las seis de la mañana y no empezarían a atender a las personas hasta después de las siete. Por otro lado, su estomago empezaba a gruñir suavemente producto del indeseado ayuno que se vio obligada a hacer. Y el hecho de que una señora frente a ella y quien acompañaba a su hijo menor se estuviera tomando un café junto a un pastelillo de vainilla, y cuyos aromas le llegaban hasta su nariz, no ayudaba.

—¿Por qué no puedo desayunar? —preguntó molesta en voz baja. A esa hora ya ella habría desayunado de no ser por un estúpido examen médico que seguramente no revelaría nada como todos los demás.

—Por que los resultados podrían alterarse— respondió con indiferencia su madre, aun leyendo la revista.

Soltó otro suspiro y recostó su cabeza a la pared. Sería una larga espera.

—Deberían llamarla "sala de espera eterna" —se quejó con ironía tras mirar el reloj. Se había quedado dormida por un momento, que a ella le pareció largo, pero al mirar el reloj de correa plateada en su muñeca, comprobó que solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

—Quejándote no acortarás el tiempo.

—Ya lo sé—. Respondió con otro pequeño suspiro de fastidio a lo dicho por su madre.

—¿Por qué no lees y así pasas el tiempo? —sugirió la madre, aun sin levantar la vista del número de la revista que seguía leyendo con interés.

—No me gusta leer— contra-atacó, ya que captó la entonación irónica que usó su madre al sugerirle leer. A ella no le gustaba la lectura, se aburría fácilmente. Muchas letras, sin dibujos ni nada para descansar la vista. Irónico que eso viniera de alguien que disfruta resolver problemas de física de un grueso volumen de un libro que a otros estudiantes mataría de aburrimiento tras la primera página.

La madre de Gloria soltó una pequeña risita divertida. La niña frunció el ceño, y le demandó que no se riera de ella.

—No me rio de ti—. Contestó ella dándole la vuelta a la hoja. El motivo de su risa eran las anécdotas graciosas de la sección "gajes del oficio".

El silencio siguió, junto al lento paso de las agujas del reloj. Gloria miró la hora nuevamente, y sólo habían pasado dos minutos. El padre tiempo debía estarse riendo de ella.

Miró hacia un lado, y vio apilados algunos números del Times, y tomó uno al azar. Le llamó la atención la primera plana, pues tenía una "L" escrita en letras góticas negras sobre un fondo gris. Como título decía "El gran L, finalmente se une al equipo ITI".

—¿L? —murmuró— ¿Quién podría llamarse así?

Buscó la página donde se hablaba de la noticia con mayor detalle, y donde pudo averiguar que el aclamado detective, conocido únicamente como "L" se había unido al International Team of Investigation para darle captura a una famosa organización criminal que había estado robando valiosas reliquias antes de que fueran subastadas. Aquel grupo aun no había sido capturado, y los afectados pidieron ayuda a numerosos detectives sin éxito alguno. Al no encontrar a los responsables, pidieron ayuda a un exitoso grupo de detectives privados, pero estos no habían logrado mayor cosa. La ayuda de L había sido solicitada, pero él no había aceptado aun. Finalmente, tras ocho meses de que todo iniciara, él se unió al equipo.

—Vaya, pero que arrogante —expresó Gloria al leer que el famoso detective no se unió al equipo sino hasta que le dio la gana—. _Me pregunto quien será… _—pensó con curiosidad. Hasta donde había leído nadie conocía la verdadera identidad de L, ni nadie había podido entablar contacto con él antes. La única manera de comunicarse con él, era que él mismo lo hiciera. Por otro lado, también leyó que nunca se presentaba en persona, sino que se comunicaba con un computador que un aliado suyo llevaba.

—¿Quién es arrogante? —le preguntó su madre quitándole el periódico, y sonriendo ampliamente con un travieso brillo en sus ojos.

La chica de rizos castaños dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento de sorpresa. ¿Acaso esa era la semana de sorprenderla y provocarle semi-infartos?

—Ese detective que se hace llamar "L"… —respondió una vez se hubo recuperado—. […] ¿Tú has escuchado de él? —preguntó tras una corta pausa.

—Ah sí… —respondió su madre, haciendo memoria—. Es un detective famoso capaz de resolver los casos mas difíciles… pero casi no se oye hablar de él… nunca aparece en público.

Gloria asintió, en señal de comprensión.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que me dio un poco de curiosidad… —admitió.

—Sí… supongo que alguien como él despierta ese tipo de cosas. Nadie jamás lo ha visto, ¿sabías?

—Sí, acabo de leerlo. —Añadió señalando el periódico.

—¿De cuando es el periódico?

Gloria revisó, y notó que era de hacía casi tres semanas. Probablemente el detective ya había resuelto el caso y se había marchado por donde vino.

Lo puso en su lugar de nuevo, y revisó las ediciones siguientes. Quería ver si hablaban del misterioso detective, que tanta curiosidad le había despertado en sólo unos cuantos párrafos de lectura.

Estuvo revisando un buen rato, sin encontrar mayor cosa que la reseña de la llegada de L a Londres. Siguió revisando, distrayéndose tanto, que no se percató que la hora pasó, y dieron las siete.

—Gloria Rivalz—. Llamó una voz femenina, perteneciente a una enfermera de unos treinta años de edad.

—Gloria, es tu turno —repitió la madre zarandeándola un poco para sacarla de sus investigaciones en los viejos números del periódico.

—¡Sí! —exclamó en respuesta volviendo en sí, para dejar nuevamente los periódicos en su lugar, pero bastantes desordenados a comparación como se encontraban cuando los tomó.

La enfermera dejó pasar primero a la madre y a la chica, y luego cerró la puerta. Gloria debía desvestirse.

—Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué te dejaste el uniforme puesto? —preguntó divertida la señora, tomando en brazos el abrigo negro que usaba su hija menor.

—Para no perder tanto tiempo cambiándome en la escuela… —replicó ella, ya un poco cansada de que le preguntara lo mismo como por quinta vez en lo que iba de mañana.

—Pero de igual manera tenías permiso de faltar a los tres primeros periodos— insistió de nuevo, soltando un suspiro derrotado.

—No quiero faltar a clases… —murmuró, en un pequeño puchero.

La madre suspiró, agotada. ¿De cuando acá las clases eran tan importantes para la pequeña "Ricitos de Avellana" –como solía llamarle su familia-?

Gloria se despojó de la bufanda blanca que llevaba enrollada en su cuello, y luego se quitó la chaquetilla del uniforme y la camisa blanca, quedando vestida únicamente de la cintura hacia arriba con una blusita de tirantes de color blanco. Sintió de inmediato el frío recorrer la piel de sus brazos, erizándole los vellos. No pudo evitar sentir que tiritaba, aun cuando había calefacción en la habitación.

Se sentó en la enorme silla reclinable de acolchado espaldar y sentadera, y extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre el brazo del sillón para poyarlo.

La enfermera acercó un pequeño carrito, que daba la impresión de estar repleto de instrumentos quirúrgicos a juzgar por el ruidoso tintineo que emitió al ser empujado. Encima transportaba una inyectadora aun en su esterilizado empaque, un tubo pequeño y delgado sellado con un tapón de hule, una liga de goma con propiedades elásticas, una botella de alcohol isopropílico, y un frasco sellado con una tapa de metal, repleto de algodones.

—Esto dolerá un poquito —anunció la enfermera, con un suave tono como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Gloria frunció la nariz, y apartó la cara. Odiaba las agujas con toda el alma, tanto, que se había rehusado a portar aretes aun cuando su madre le ofreció llevarla a que le perforaran las orejas cuando cumplió doce años. Arrugó la cara en señal de molestia al sentir la apretada liga de goma enrollarse y anudarse con fuerza un poco más debajo del hombro del brazo izquierdo.

La presión comenzó a aumentar, señalando que era el momento de sacar la inyectadora de su sitio y pinchar con ella la blanca piel del antebrazo de la niña.

—Sólo es un piquete —se repitió a sí misma para calmarse. Sólo debía recordar que el dolor sería efímero, y que si se portaba bien quizás todavía le darían una paleta como cuando era más pequeña—. Será rápido. —Se repitió mentalmente, intentando convencerse con todas sus fuerzas que sería así.

Cuando era más pequeña, a Gloria tuvieron que hacerle unos exámenes producto de una baja de tensión. Pero desafortunadamente, la impaciente enfermera no podía encontrar la vena en el brazo, y movió casi sin piedad la punzante pieza plateada dentro de la piel de la niña, haciéndola gritar por el dolor. Debido a eso, aborrecía las agujas con toda el alma… por no hablar de las enfermeras poco pacientes que no les importaba arrancarles un brazo a la gente si tenían prisa.

La enfermera tomó la inyectadora, y la acercó al brazo de Gloria. De inmediato ella se retorció un poco en el asiento ante el contacto, dejando escapar un suave gritito de dolor cuando el afilado objeto entró en la piel de su antebrazo. Dolía, más de lo que recordaba, y de una manera que no sabía exactamente como describir.

—¡Au! —se quejó más aun, con más dolor aun en un agudo gritito que de no ser por la puerta cerrada, se hubiera escuchado en la sala de espera, cuando la aguja entró de lleno.

—Lo siento, estos días los pacientes se han quejado más de lo normal—. Se disculpó la enfermera al explicarse—. Es por el clima. La aguja se enfría y por eso duele más.

—Está bien. —articuló con dificultad, evitando que su vista se enfocara en su brazo. Frío, esa era le sensación que recorrió sus venas cuando fueron perforadas—. ¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes? —preguntó, ya con su voz en su entonación habitual y un poco irritada de que no le hubieran dado advertencia alguna para "preparase psicológicamente" para el dolor que vendría.

—Ah, eso fue para que no estuviera condicionada a sufrir dolor—. Explicó de nuevo, ya retirando la inyectadora llena de sangre.

Al menos la pequeña conversación sirvió para distraerla y que el tiempo pasara rápido.

La enfermera cambió la sangre de lugar, al ponerla dentro del tubito. Tiró a la basura a la inyectadora vacía, y procedió a anotar los datos de la joven paciente luego de entregarle un trozo de algodón impregnado con el alcohol.

—Los resultados estarán listos mañana —anunció, poniendo el tubo ya marcado junto a otros diez tubos más, marcados también con los datos de sus respectivos pacientes.

Gloria se puso de nuevo su uniforme, sintiendo como ese delicioso y anhelado calor regresaba de nuevo a su cuerpo, llevándose el entumecimiento y el frío.

—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió alegremente la niña agitando una mano y sosteniendo en la otra una paleta de dulce, de esas que tienen varios colores en espiral. Desbordaba entusiasmo al ya poder desayunar y decirle adiós a las horribles agujas.

—¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? —le reprochó la madre al alejarse de la sala de espera.

—Sí… pero ha dolido un montón— replicó su hija, sobándose el brazo.

&.&.&

Después de desayunar en un pequeño restaurante cercano, Gloria regresó a su colegio, llegando a este a las nueve de la mañana, justo a tiempo para el segundo periodo. Su madre regresó a casa, para ocuparse de su trabajo como repostera en una pequeña tienda de pasteles cercana a su domicilio. Ella se encargaba de preparar los postres, y su hija mayor de atender a los clientes.

Estuvo allí hasta medio día, cuando cerró la tienda para tomarse un descanso y comer el almuerzo que su esposo le llevó. Sentada en una de las mesas donde se sentaban sus clientes, y que ahora se encontraba vacía debido a que la tienda estaba cerrada, almorzó tranquilamente. Miró el reloj en la pared, y sonrió suavemente. Eran las doce, la hora en que su hija también almorzaba en la cafetería de su colegio. De seguro la sonrisa de ella sería mayor al ver el pastelillo marmoleado de chocolate relleno de avellanas y cubierto de chispas de chocolate que dejó esa mañana en su maletín clandestinamente.

Gloria sonrió ampliamente, y con gran alegría tomó el pastelillo sorpresa de su maletín. Adoraba los postres que su madre preparaba, pero no siempre podía comerlos hasta la saciedad si quería mantener una dieta equilibrada. Pero ese pastelillo era como un premio sorpresa que le habían dejado por su valentía esa mañana.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, tomó el pastelillo y se lo comió rápidamente. Lo último que quería -aunque no fuera una chica egoísta- era que sus compañeros de clase se entusiasmaran con el pastel y fueran ellos quienes terminaran comiéndolo al no ser capaz de negarse cuando ellos le pidieran un poco.

El almuerzo terminó para darle paso a las clases de esa tarde, y guardando su paleta de nuevo en un bolsillo, regresó al aula, esperando impacientemente que las clases terminaran.

—¿Qué haré con esto? —se preguntaba, girando entres sus dedos el palillo de madera que sostenía la paletita de vivos colores cual carnaval frente a sus ojos. Amaba los dulces, de eso no cabía duda, pero tampoco quería abusar de la glucosa por ese día. Si comía la paleta probablemente le caería mal, considerando que desayunó más tarde de lo habitual, y que ya había comido bastante azúcar por ese día.

Sólo el silencio le otorgó una respuesta al pensar en dársela a Ryusaki cuando saliera de clases y fuera a saludarlo. Sonrió ampliamente con alegría al pensar en la solución para el final de su premio de esa mañana. Sí, se la daría a Ryusaki. Ahora sólo debía pensar en cómo entregársela.

_Rysuaki, toma. Me la dieron esta mañana pero ya comí suficientes dulces por hoy…._

**No**_**.**_

_Ryusaki, ¿te gustaría una paleta de dulce?_

**Demasiado sugestivo, tampoco.**

_¡Toma una paleta!_

**Mucho menos, demasiado entusiasmo.**

_¿Quieres una paleta?_

**¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!**

¿Por qué era tan difícil darle una simple paleta?

¿Por qué era tan difícil pensar en qué decir al entregar algo tan común y silvestre?

¡¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto en cómo ofrecérsela?!

—¡Ahg! —bufó frustrada golpeando repentinamente su frente contra la mesa, pero sin lastimarse—. _¡Sólo se la daré y ya!_

_&.&.&_

Sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido, enviando pequeñas cantidades de su combustible a sus pequeñas mejillas. Era como cuando corría en educación física, pero sin llegar a cansarse.

Avanzó despacio por entre la nieve, como dándose tiempo para pensar por enésima vez en lo que diría. Pensando en cómo saludaría, pensando en qué responder a las posibles preguntas que el extraño joven de azabaches cabellos alborotados pudiera hacerle.

Allí estaba, de nuevo. Otra vez de espaldas. La misma postura desgarbada. La misma apariencia de estar en la luna. La misma melancólica aura que transmitía al escuchar la última campanada que diera el maestro de música en lo alto de la azotea.

—Parecer que no vino —susurró pensativo, casi incrédulo, como si presupusiera que la chica que había conocido días antes fuera a saludarlo y se hubiera equivocado.

—Hola, Ryusaki… ¿co-como has estado? —saludó tímidamente Gloria, ajena a las anteriores palabras de Ryusaki sobre ella.

El detective se giró, sin enderezar su encorvada postura, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina blanca que Watari le había obligado a usar.

Gloria pestañeó, un poco incrédula que el joven llevara la misma camisa blanca y el mismo pantalón azul debajo de la gabardina. Aunque empezaba a preguntarse si el joven no tendría más nada que vestir, o si era que aquellas ropas le gustaban mucho, pues tampoco se veían sucias, ni se notaba que hubieran podido ser usadas repetidas veces.

—No me equivoqué entones— susurró para sí, antes de alzar un poco la voz para que ella lo escuchara—. Hola, Gloria. Gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú?

—¡Bien! Acabo de salir de clases —presentó la ensayada respuesta.

—Sí, acabo de notarlo —respondió el detective observando a la chica de abrigo negro frente a él.

Un incomodo silencio siguió a la respuesta. L permaneció en silencio, no era alguien que hablara mucho a menos que se tratara de un caso. Además de que su experiencia en las relaciones sociales era prácticamente nula, y nula al cien por ciento si se trataba de chicas.

Gloria también se quedó calladita recibiendo toda la carga de incomodidad que obligó a su mente a pensar en algo que decir para llenar el silencio que parecía hacerse más y más profundo. Pero no lograba pensar en nada.

Ella y él apenas se conocían. Sólo sabía su nombre y presumía que debía ser un joven adinerado a juzgar por el lujoso automóvil en que fueron a buscarlos, y que era conducido por un mayordomo. Pero a parte de eso no sabía nada más acerca de él, y sería hasta cierto punto una osadía que preguntara deliberadamente sobre la vida de alguien a quien apenas conoce, y que de paso es un chico. Eso no estaría bien, sería como silo interrogara…

Además de que el muchacho se veía tan callado y reservado, que podría considerarse afortunada de que él le hubiera dirigido la palabra aunque sólo hubiera sido un corto saludo. Por otro lado podía notar una pequeña aura de soledad y tristeza en él, por lo que pensaba que quizás había pasado por momentos difíciles en el pasado.

—Emh… —carraspeó, para llamar su atención. Se le había ocurrido una manera de interrumpir el silencio, acercarse a él, y entregarle la paleta. Tres pájaros de un solo tiro.

L le dirigió una mirada curiosa, a la espera de que ella hablara.

—¿Te gustan los dulces? —preguntó, con algo de timidez, y con un pequeño brillo de curiosidad iluminando sus ojos dorados.

—Son deliciosos—. Afirmó L encogiéndose de hombros.

La castañita asintió con fuerza ensanchando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa de alegría. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, sacó la paletita multicolor de su maletín, y se la ofreció a L con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

L parpadeó, pasmado.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó en un murmullo, un tanto sorprendido que una desconocida le diera algo a él.

—Sí —reafirmó ella sacudiendo su cabeza afirmativamente, haciendo que sus abundantes rizos saltaran con gracia, aun con su mano extendida—. Gracias por lo del otro día—.

L tomó la paleta en su mano, y la acercó a sus oscuros ojos.

—Esta… es la primera vez que alguien además de Watari me regala algo… gracias, Gloria.

La jovencita sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco ante las palabras del detective. Entonces sí eran ciertas sus sospechas acerca de una vida poco bonita. Pero ahora, ella haría lo posible por acercarse más a él, y hacerse su amiga. L no volvería a estar solo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**Bien, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Me encuentro trabajando en el próximo capítulo, que espero poder traer en no más de dos semanas. En sí la historia no será muy larga, por lo cual no quiero tardarme mucho publicándola.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que de una u otra manera me han dado, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._


	4. Ryuuzaki

**Disclaimer: NI DEATH NOTE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TSUGUMI OBA Y TAKESHI OBATA.**

**LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO.**

**Lo único que me pertenece son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._.

_***Escudándose con un libro más grande que una enciclopedia* ¡Hola gentecita! ¿Qué tal han estado? ewe**_

_**Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza… dije que actualizaría pronto, pero en lugar de ello me tardé como un mes tuve un par de días libres, pero pasaron tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta estaba preparándome para mis clases de nuevo. *sumimasen* sólo por si acaso, les informo que no, y repito, no abandonaré la historia, sólo que tuvimos un pequeño paréntesis… xD me he propuesto terminarla antes de que termine el mes de Julio, así que les aseguro que no voy a dejarla botada. **_

_**Ah! Otra cosa. Al parecer me equivoqué con el nombre falso de nuestro querido L. me disculpo, la versión que vi de Death Note estaba doblada al español, por lo que nunca vi como se escribía el nombre, pero una de las seguidoras me informó cual es la manera correcta de escribirlo. Gracias por corregirme, de no haber sido por ello hubiera seguido escribiendo el nombre mal **_

_**Antes de empezar, nuevamente les agradezco por su gran apoyo :3 sus reviews motivan mucho, créanme que sí, y me impulsan a escribir más -w-**_

_**Ahora, sí, sin mas preámbulos, ¡al fic~!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._.

Capitulo 4. Ryuuzaki

La soledad había sido compañera la mayor parte de su corta vida. Nunca tuvo amigos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlos porque jamás se quedaba mucho tiempo en un lugar, y dicho sea de paso, no tenía tiempo para relacionarse socialmente con alguien más.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Estaba en una ciudad que ya conocía, su lugar de origen. El caso en el que ahora se había involucrado lo había enviado de vuelta a la ciudad que le vio crecer, y que luego, a temprana edad, le vio marcharse.

Londres.

Una ciudad hermosa sin duda, donde ahora predominaba el gélido viento y los copos de nieve, que muchas agrupados en bolas salían despedidos por los aires gracias a algún travieso niño.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar observar por la ventana con interés infantil cada sitio que el auto conducido por Watari recorría. Pasó por lugares conocidos de su lejano pasado, algunos de ellos prácticamente irreconocibles gracias a los constantes cambios por los que había pasado.

Pero sin duda alguna, aun entre tantos paisajes y lugares hermosos que Londres poseía, fue un sitio en particular el que llamó la atención del detective.

Una escuela secundaria.

Para cualquier persona de aquella área, esa escuela secundaria no tenía nada especial, era como cualquier otra. Pero para L, esta escuela se había vuelto algo especial, lo había sido desde que la vio por vez primera a su regreso a Londres. Aquella escuela, en lo alto de su techo, resguardada de la lluvia y la nieve por un techo de concreto, poseía una campana.

Una campana grande, reluciente, como nueva. Una campana cuyas vibrantes y agudas notas le traía recuerdos al detective, y a su vez se había convertido en una especie de premonición para él.

Por ello, cada mañana y cada tarde, el detective dejaba el cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaba hasta los momentos, y salía a la calle totalmente solo y sin nada que lo protegiera del frío, de manera tan silenciosa que para cuando Watari se percataba de su ausencia, ya L iba bastante lejos de allí; y todo esto para llegar hasta la institución, y desde la sombra de un viejo roble, escuchar cantar a la campana.

Tenía pocos días haciendo eso, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía antes de que el resto del equipo del International Team of Investigations llegara a Londres. Siempre llegaba antes de que las clases terminaran, de manera de poder estar a tiempo para escuchar el sonido que lo tenía casi hechizado. Watari era consciente de ello, pero dejaba que el detective pasara esos momentos a solas, pues bien se dice que hay momentos en que es mejor dejar a las personas solas.

Pero L, no esperaba que aquello sucediera.

Una de esas tardes conoció a una jovencita unos tres años menor que él, y quien se desmayó de improvisto preocupándolo un poco. La atendió, y cuando ella volvió en sí le ofreció llevarla a casa, una vez hubo escuchado las mil-y-un tímidas palabras de disculpa por parte de ella, ante el poco amigable comportamiento que tuvo para con él el primer día que se conocieron.

Pasaron un par de días después de eso, y volvió a cruzar camino con ella, o mejor dicho, ella cruzó su camino con el de él al salir de clases e ir directamente hasta el viejo roble donde él se encontraba. Hablaron por poco tiempo, unos minutos que parecieron eternos y que estuvo lleno de uno que otro incómodo silencio. Luego ella se fue, y al día siguiente volvieron a encontrarse.

Esa vez, ella, con algo de timidez y gratitud, le regaló una paletita de dulce. L comía dulces de vez en cuando, pues éstos eran como un acelerante para su cerebro cuando necesitaba pensar. Tomó el dulce entre sus delgados dedos, y agradeciendo, se quedó observándolo un momento. Era la primera vez que alguien más, a parte de Watari, le regalaba algo.

La chica se marchó con un gran sonrojo en su pequeño rostro, pero complacida de haber podido darle la paleta a su nuevo posible amigo, luego de tanto debatirse entre dársela o no, y cuando se hubo decidido a hacerlo, el debate se convirtió en uno sobre cómo entregárselo.

L no se comió la paleta de inmediato, sino que siguió allí, parado en medio de los copos de nieves que comenzaron a caer alrededor del árbol, observando la paleta. Era de vivos colores que terminaban mezclándose en el centro gracias a su sinuosa forma de espiral. Se veía deliciosa, tanto que de no haber sido porque su mente lo distrajo meditando en el mismo hecho de haber recibido un regalo, se la hubiera comido de inmediato. La chica, aun algo apenada, se marchó después de eso, dejándolo solo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro mientras giraba la paleta usando el palito de plástico que la mantenía en su lugar, y los colores parecieron cobrar vida ante el rápido movimiento que apenas se distinguía cambiar de posición entre los dedos de su mano.

Se detuvo, y sus ojos cambiaron esa sutil anterior expresión, por una suave de rasgos tristes.

Ciertamente, era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de trato. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo. Había sido abandonado en un orfanato cuando sólo era un niño. Nunca supo el porqué, y tampoco se molestó en investigarlo, aun teniendo todas las herramientas a su favor. Su prematuramente madura mente pensó que si abandonarle fue decisión de sus progenitores, nada podría hacer él para cambiarlo.

Vagó, perdido por las calles de Londres. Era un chico inteligente, por lo que decidió aventurarse en búsqueda de un lugar donde dormir esa noche. Era sólo un niño, pero tenía bien claro que había sido abandonado por sus padres.

Fue encontrado por el anciano Watari cuando un viejo párroco lo llamó para informarle que un niño había sido abandonado en la iglesia local. Ya no era algo tan común que los padres abandonaran a los hijos indeseados en las puertas de la iglesia, mucho menos hacerlo con un niño de su edad. De hecho, era la primera vez que pasaba, al menos, en esa iglesia.

Watari escuchó la historia, atentamente. Conmovido en lo más profundo de su corazón, decidió llevar al niño con él al Wammys' House, un orfanato que él mismo fundó. El párroco trajo al niño al inventor, y aunque el pequeño parecía asustado, Watari logró ganarse su confianza.

En pocos días, el pequeño acaparó la atención de todos. Era sumamente inteligente, y con una gran capacidad de deducción que asombraba a todos. Si bien aquel lugar era un orfanato especial para niños con grandes coeficientes intelectuales, el recién llegado superaba a todos los demás.

Los demás niños recibieron a L como a un compañero más, y no se comportaron groseramente con él, Quillsh, el encargado de aquel lugar, les había instruido bien. Pero tampoco hicieron mayores esfuerzos por acercársele, después de todo, él se comportaba un poco distante. L había sido víctima de una terrible traición, quizás la mayor traición que un ser humano, y peor aun, un niño, pueda recibir: ser abandonado por los padres, por lo que desde aquel día, él tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a ningún otro ser humano.

A L le costaba un poco relacionarse con los demás. Le era difícil confiar en cualquier persona, pues en lo mas profundo de su joven corazón temía confiar en alguien y que esa persona traicionara la confianza depositada en ella. Sin embargo, tampoco se volvió alguien frío y desalmado, alguien completamente indiferente a las emociones y sentimientos humanos, sólo le costaba relacionarse con los demás, y prefería permanecer solo.

Estuvo viviendo un tiempo allí, aislado de los demás, pero sólo por decisión propia. No jugaba en el patio con los demás niños, de hecho, nunca lo hizo. Tampoco se sentaba con ellos a escuchar las historias que el viejo Quillsh les contaba cada tarde, sino que se quedaba atrás, casi pegado al otro extremo de la pared.

Aun así, L no era grosero con los otros niños. Si le preguntaban algo, respondía. Si se sentaban a su lado, no hacía nada para alejarlos, sólo se quedaba estático, continuando haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, lo cual casi siempre era leer.

La lectura era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba L. Al ver esto, Watari le traía libros de sus viajes como regalos. A los demás niños les llevaba juguetes, como rompecabezas de miles de piezas, cubos de rubic, y otros tipos de juegos para estimular la mente. Pero a L siempre le llevaba libros nuevos, que él aceptaba con entusiasmo y empezaba a leer en cuanto se los entregaban.

Después de unos meses allí, Watari decidió llevarse a L consigo. Se convirtió en su tutor, y se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que sabía al niño. Se encargó de cuidarlo e instruirle, de la misma manera que un padre haría con su hijo.

Los niños del Wammy's House se despidieron de L con tristeza en sus corazones. Aunque sólo hubiera estado con ellos un año, le habían tomado cariño. Todos sin excepción le dieron algún pequeño presente como recuerdo, que L aceptó gratamente. Se despidió de ellos furtivamente, las despedidas le traían amargos recuerdos de sensaciones que no quisiera provocar en los pequeños que de una manera u otra se habían encariñado con él.

Desde entonces, L permaneció al lado de Watari. Ni el mismo recordaba cuando comenzó a trabajar como detective, ni cuando Watari se ofreció voluntariamente a servirle, por el bien de la justicia. Después de todo, L sólo lo tenía a él como apoyo, y necesitaba alguien que le ayudara durante los casos en los que trabajaba.

Prefirió mantener oculta su identidad del mundo, y con la más alta tecnología que Watari adquirió, se comunicaba con las personas que colaboraban en sus investigaciones, sin que estos pudieran verle el rostro o escuchar como sonaba su voz en realidad. Se aseguró de mantener a salvo todos los datos que recopilaba en su mente, así que la información que recopilaba estaba a salvo.

Por otro lado, si quería tener éxito, debía asegurarse que ambas cosas, su identidad y su voz, no fueran descubiertas. Su voz podría llegar a ser un obstáculo si no tenía cuidado de ella. Era por ello que siempre que hablaba, se aseguraba de hacerlo con un distorsionador de voz. Su rostro podía ser un problema también, así que nunca lo mostraba cuando era L, el mejor detective del mundo. Después de todo, mantenía tres identidades diferentes.

La única persona que conocía la verdadera era su fiel acompañante, Watari. Ni siquiera los niños del Wammys' House sabían quien era L en realidad, aun cuando todos aspiraban a tomar su lugar algún día. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que aquel taciturno compañero era el joven detective que tanto admiraban?

Por años continuó alcanzando fama y prestigio gracias a los casos que resolvió. El mundo llegó a compararlo con Sherlock Holmes, el detective más famoso del mundo. Si Sir Arthur Conan Doyle existiera en la época moderna, la gente hubiera pensado que él había creado al personaje basándose en L.

Pero al igual que alcanzó fama y prestigio, también la soledad lo alcanzó a él. No lo podía negar, aun cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su inseparable compañera.

Pero la soledad, no es una compañía grata. A veces te hastías de ella, pero cuando normalmente eso sucede, ya es muy tarde como para deshacerte de ella y tienes que soportarla por el resto de tus días. Y la soledad había sido la compañera de L por años, tantos, que ya se le hacía normal, aunque en el fondo de su alma deseara un poco de compañía.

Quizás por eso parecía ser tan frío y distante. Quizás por eso eran muy pocas las veces que se le veía sonreír. Quizás por eso temía el recibir el calor de la compañía de alguien más, y terminar contagiándole esa melancolía como la que sentía cada vez que escuchaba tañir una campana.

Por otro lado, no valía la pena hacer amigos si los dejaría en cuanto terminara el caso que investigaba. L no permanecía mucho tiempo en una ciudad, por lo que hacer amistades no era algo que podía permitirse. Además, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para compartir con ellos, y dejaría un vacío en sus corazones cuando tuviera que marcharse.

Ya lo había experimentado una vez. Cuando abandonó el Wammys' House. Nunca pudo olvidar los rostros apesadumbrados de los niños que vivían allí, cuando él tuvo que marcharse. Jamás pudo olvidar los rostros alicaídos y las cejas curvadas en un triste mirar que transmitía abatimiento. L no quería causar eso de nuevo, no permitiría que nadie sufriera por culpa suya. Él trabajaría por el bien de la humanidad, y haría todo lo posible por lograr que cada persona vivera en paz y feliz. Parecía una tarea imposible, pero resolviendo casos difíciles era una manera de hacerlo. Él siempre atraparía a aquellos que pretendían evadir a la justicia, porque, la justicia, era él.

&.&.&

Habían pasado ya unos diez años después de todo aquello. El pasado parecía empezar a borrarse, pero el melancólico sonido de las campanas de aquella escuela le traía a memoria aquellas cosas que él no quería olvidar, y a la vez, eran como anunciantes de que algo sucedería.

El caso donde acababa de involucrarse no había llamado su atención en absoluto. Pasaron varios meses desde que todo iniciara, y aun así el equipo encargado de investigar lo que sucedía no había logrado nada. Solicitaron la ayuda de L, pero éste no respondió. Luego pidieron ayuda a los otros dos mejores detectives del mundo, ignorando que ambos eran el mismo L, y naturalmente, ambos detectives tampoco respondieron a su llamado.

Finalmente L aceptó, más por aburrimiento que por cualquier otra cosa. Sí, L era el mejor detective del mundo, no, los tres mejores detectives del mundo. Su capacidad deductiva era impresionantemente certera. Siempre había tenido la razón en todos los casos resueltos por él. Su inteligencia podría convertirlo en el hombre más inteligente del mundo, L era un genio.

Pero como todo genio, no podría escapar del aburrimiento. Las cosas normales que a otros podrían parecerles divertidas, para él eran mundanas y corrientes. Los enigmas más difíciles de resolver para una persona promedio no eran reto para él. Y ahora parecía que ya no había nada nuevo por descubrir, ningún enigma de alarmantemente alta dificultad que desafiara sus conocimientos. Era como el jovencito del cuento "el laberinto" quien tenía un extraordinario sentido de orientación, y que, cansado de no equivocarse nunca, crea un intrincado laberinto sin salida con el fin de sentirse perdido por una vez en su vida, pero igualmente logra encontrar la manera de salir ***(1) **Así se sentía L, el aburrimiento pesaba sobre él como una carga, como alguien que ha vivido demasiado, y cansado de vivir y simplemente le pierde el significado a la vida.

Entonces, al pensar que aquel caso serviría para matar un poco de ese aburrimiento, aceptó. No hace falta decir que el International Team of Investigations estuvo más que feliz de recibir la ayuda de alguien tan eminente. Y L, en su interior, se sintió aliviado de encontrar algo de distracción para matar el tiempo.

Esa noche, ya en su habitación de hotel, observando la pequeña paleta que había recibido como obsequio, se alegró de haber aceptado participar en un caso, que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que se interesó en él. Observó el gran reloj de péndulo de la pared, ya a punto de marcar la media noche entre sus acompasados movimientos lentos y el suave balanceo que omitía la pieza de metal colgante, dejando escuchar por completo su sonido en medio de la silenciosa sala.

Abrió el envoltorio, y se permitió saborear la deliciosa paletita que le habían regalado.

&.&.&

La fría tarde invernal le dio paso a la noche, y luego al día siguiente con velocidad impresionante. Gloria estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y desesperada como nunca, y de no estar usando guantes, ya se estuviera comiendo las uñas por la revolución de pensamientos y sentimientos en ella. Se levantó temprano como siempre, y esta vez sí pudiendo desayunar se marchó a su colegio, no sin antes pedirle a su madre por enésima vez que le diera la noticia de los resultados de sus exámenes en cuanto saliera de la clínica.

Era por ese motivo que estaba tan nerviosa. Quería saber de una vez por todas los resultados, ya afrontar lo que tuviera que afrontar, una dieta, un tratamiento, lo que fuera; pero quería que la tortuosa espera terminara. Por años se había hecho análisis similares, los cuales no revelaban nada, pero esta vez eso podría cambiar, siempre existía esa posibilidad; y de ser así, ella quería saberlo cuanto antes.

Gran parte de la mañana estuvo distraída mirando una y otra vez al reloj de pared que quedaba sobre la pizarra. Al menos la ubicación del aparato era perfecta par poder mirarlo sin desviar la vista del frente, y así disimular que prestaba atención a la tediosa clase de historia. Veía las agujas moverse lentamente como en un suave vals, como burlándose de ella. Sentía que el tiempo se hacía eterno; mientras en su mente intentaba alejar el pensamiento sobre la lentitud del paso del tiempo, calculaba cuanto tardaría su madre en salir de casa, llegar a la clínica, y recibir los resultados.

—_Si mis cálculos son correctos, ya debe estar llegando._

Se animó un poco con el último pensamiento, mientras la ansiedad crecía y crecía.

¿Qué dirían los resultados?

Miró al reloj de nuevo, y sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, aunque éstos parecieron haber tenido la misma duración que tendrían treinta minutos en condiciones normales.

—_Ya debe estar por llamar… _

Al comprender el significado de ello, en lugar de finalmente sentirse aliviada porque por fin tendría los resultados de sus exámenes, se sintió peor. La curiosidad que la carcomía se convirtió en temor, empezaba a tener dudas sobre si saber la verdad sobre su salud.

¿Y si tenía algo grave? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su familia, sus amigos, ella? ¿Qué tal si la mandaban a casa a reposar y no podía volver a la escuela?

Ideas como esa surcaban su mente, haciendo que de espanto sus pequeños ojos se abrieran de par en par, y que su mirada se tornara perdida entre su propia mente, dándole un aspecto de estar en la luna.

—¡Hey, Gloria! —exclamó como por tercera vez una compañera de clase, finalmente trayendo a la realidad la mente de la castañita, quien se sobresaltó ante el llamado en voz alta—. Que tu mamá te está llamando al teléfono de la escuela— repitió de nuevo.

Gloria se levantó rápidamente del asiento, y se dirigió en veloz carrera hasta la oficina del director, empujando en el camino a más de un estudiante, y casi cayéndose en el proceso. Finalmente, cuando llegó a su destino, tomó el teléfono temblorosamente entre manos, y contestó.

—Entiendo… —contestó entre resignada y aliviada ante el diagnóstico recibido. Fue un breve resumen lo que su madre le dio, pues le comunicó que en casa hablarían mejor.

Salió de la oficina, calmadamente. Tras el almuerzo que se hizo más largo para ella ante su lentitud para tomar los alimentos, lentitud que no pasó desapercibida pero que tampoco le fue comentada por parte des sus compañeros, regresó al salón para las clases de esa tarde que comprendían algo de matemáticas, y literatura.

Ahora sí que estaba peor de ansiosa que esa mañana. Ya sabía mas o menos el motivo de los resultados que dieron el examen de sangre que anteriormente se había practicado, esta vez el examen sí arrojó un resultado, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones. Y eso la tenía mal… si apenas en la mañana había podido concentrarse, ahora Gloria estaba hecha un completo manojo de nervios, y el pobre lápiz de grafito lo pagó al ser balanceado repetidas veces contra el filo de la mesa.

Ahora que había un diagnóstico, las medidas a tomar que aun desconocía la hacían sentir muy ansiosa, pues, aunque pareciera algo sencillo tenía implicaciones más o menos complicadas.

La clase de matemáticas terminó finalmente, sin ella haberle puesto la más mínima atención. La clase siguiente comenzó, y la historia fue la misma, pero esta vez el maestro encargado sí se percató de la enorme distracción de su alumna, que de paso parecía estar por dormirse.

La envió fuera del salón a lavarse el rostro para despertarse un poco. Los compañeros de clase rieron divertidos ante la situación, pero la seria mirada desaprobatoria del profesor los hizo callarse.

Gloria salió del aula con pasos pesados, directo al baño de chicas. En el camino, al pasar por el área de conserjería, que quedaba a un lado de los baños, escuchó un ruido. Extrañada, se acercó un poco a la puerta, y casi se cae al suelo del susto cuando ésta se abrió de improvisto, asomándose a través de ella una señora de unos cuarenta años de edad, vestida con un uniforme azul de limpieza.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —inquirió la mujer pensando que la chica había ido hasta allí para pedir algo.

—Estee… no… es que iba al baño y escuché un ruido aquí…

La mujer le dio una mirada de entendimiento.

—Ah… esa es la televisión que tengo aquí.

Gloria asintió, y se giró para ir al baño y lavarse la cara. Al recordar que no tenía nada para secarse, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para encarar a la mujer que estaba por cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—Ehm… disculpe, ¿tiene un pañuelo?

—¿Pañuelo? ¿Para qué? —volvió a preguntar recostándose del marco de la puerta.

—Bueno… es que iba a mojarme la cara para quitarme el sueño.

La señora estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Gloria la observó confundida.

—Con eso sólo lograrás pescar un resfriado… —rio en tono jovial—el agua está saliendo tan fría que me temo que los grifos se congelen por dentro—. Agregó, aunque por la entonación que usó, Gloria no sabía si lo decía en verdad o bromeando—. ¿No quieres mejor una taza de café? Acabo de prepararlo.

La chica aceptó, dando las gracias de antemano. La conserje abrió la puerta dándole paso a la estudiante, y le ofreció un banquillo de plástico para sentarse.

La estancia era pequeña, pero acogedora. Tenía una pequeña cocina, un armario donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, y un lavaplatos. También había un par de banquillos, y un televisor encendido sobre una repisa.

La chica tomó la taza de café en sus manos, tomándola del asa para no quemarse los dedos. Aspiró el rico aroma que despedía, y bebió un sorbo.

"_Bien, finalmente el resto de los integrantes del International Team of investigations ha llegado a Londres. Recordemos que hoy todo el equipo se ha reunido para dar una rueda de prensa."_

Hablaba un joven reportero, vestido formalmente. Su compañera lo siguió.

"_Así es Roger. Pero debo destacar que el detective que corresponde al seudónimo "L" no se encuentra presente. En su lugar ha enviado a su asistente, quien nos mantendrá al tanto de todo…"_

"_Recordemos que el detective nunca ha sido visto en público, y las personas que han trabajado con él han afirmado no haber visto nunca su rostro…"_

Ambos reporteros siguieron hablando sobre el misterioso detective, comentando sobre su participación en otros casos, donde tampoco había mostrado su rostro.

—¿Entonces cómo pueden trabajar con él?

Preguntó en voz baja la estudiante, olvidándose por un momento de que debía volver a su salón de clases. La respuesta llegó de inmediato, como si la pregunta se hubiera dado a conocer a los reporteros al otro lado de la pantalla.

"_[…] nos comentaba que L siempre se comunicaba con ellos mediante el correo, a través de las cartas que su fiel asistente celosamente les llevaba... admitió que fue difícil, pero que los resultados fueron satisfactorios al lograr resolver el caso con la ayuda de L"._

—Todo un misterio, ¿no? —comentó con ironía la conserje recibiendo la taza de café ya vacía.

—Sí… ¿por qué nunca se mostrará en público?

—Tal vez le de vergüenza mostrar su cara… —comentó la mujer con una sonrisa divertida.

Gloria soltó una risita divertida al recordar que ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—Gracias por el café—. Comentó tras un segundo de silencio.

—De nada pequeña… y si alguna vez te estás durmiendo, no dudes en venir—. Respondió la mujer, tomando la jarra de café y algunos vasos de plástico.

Tras despedirse, la estudiante regresó a su salón, ya totalmente despierta, y un poco más tranquila. Haberse alejado de las clases un momento para tomar un poco de café y reírse a costa del misterioso detective, sirvió para que se desestresara un poco y dejara de lado la ansiedad que venía molestándola desde esa mañana.

—Vaya, parece que el café sirvió para despertarla un poco… —le susurró el maestro de literatura con una sonrisa cómplice cuando entró al salón. Algo apenada regresó a su asiento, y desde allí notó uno de los vasos de plástico hasta la mitad de café sobre el escritorio del maestro. ¿En qué momento lo había llevado la señora de la limpieza? Definitivamente, debía caminar más rápido.

La clase culminó finalmente, y Gloria salió con rapidez del aula, dispuesta a irse directamente a casa. Ya estaba más calmada, pero aun la curiosidad no la había abandonado. Al llegar a la salida del colegio, dirigió su vista en dirección al roble, esperando saludar desde los lejos al joven de cabellos negros que siempre parecía estar en la luna. Pero el lugar se veía vacío.

Sorprendida, se acercó hasta el roble, pero no había nadie allí. De hecho, no había señales de que alguien hubiera estado allí esa tarde, pues la nieve de los alrededores estaba intacta, y sólo se había hundido en las zonas que Gloria había pisado.

¿Qué sucedería que el muchacho de nombre extraño no estaba allí?

Sin saber por qué se sentía algo decepcionada de no encontrar al misterioso muchacho allí, retornó a su casa, esta vez con su mente ocupada pensando en la ausencia de Ryuuzaki.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, en su habitación de hotel, L quería que la rueda de prensa terminara para poder ir hasta aquella escuela, y escuchar las campanas de nuevo, y por qué no, recibir otro tímido saludo de parte de la muchacha que había conocido días atrás, que tanta curiosidad empezaba a causarle.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

***(1) **Se refiere al cuento "el laberinto" del médico y escritor venezolano Julio Jáuregui, y que a su vez forma parte de una pequeña colección de cuentos cortos juveniles de título "el cangrejo volador".

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._.

_**Bien, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora… see, de nuevo el capi es muy corto… pero verán, acabo de terminarlo y pensé que estaba bien hasta allí Trataré de hacer el siguiente más largo, aunque eso también dependerá de cómo se desarrolle el mismo. Por ahora sólo puedo decirles que vamos a mitad de historia, así que aun no es tarde para que vayan sacando sus teorías y predicciones xD**_

_***~Espacio publicitario~***_

_**Como les comenté la vez anterior, escribo un fic de San Valentín (¿A mitad de año? ¡Si~!) sobre Kuroshituji junto a mi senpai, Shadechu Nightray. Hemos actualizado el capítulo 4, por lo que pueden pasarse a leerlo si gustan.**_

_**¿A quienes les gusta Amensia?**_

_**Bien, estoy por subir un oneshot de ese fandom~! Así que estén atentos… xD**_

_***~fin del espacio publicitario~***_

_**Bien, ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy. Mil gracias por leer la historia, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido. Gracias por sus reviews, no olviden comentar si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o crítica. Después de todo, estamos para aprender….**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima semana~!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer _


End file.
